


Клетка

by Schmetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло устраивается на работу к Дофламинго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Машина остановилась напротив главного входа в DF Corp, сияющего стеклами на фоне утреннего неба. Дофламинго вышел и направился прямиком к дверям. Они распахнулись, и «Добро пожаловать, молодой господин», произнесенное электронным голосом, слилось с голосом Детки, поджидавшей его в холле.  
Дофламинго кивнул. 

— Сегодня в полдень у вас обед со спонсорами, потом, в два, встреча с представителями отделов логистики и продаж по северу страны. Вечером запланировано совещание с советом. Это, — сказала она, протягивая стопку листков, — кандидаты на должность в научно-медицинский отдел. 

— Почему этим должен заниматься я? 

— Потому что Цезарь хочет взять их всех. 

— А потом порезать на кусочки, знаю я его. Давай, — он протянул руку, и Детка с видимым облегчением избавилась от пачки резюме. 

Они зашли в лифт, и Детка продолжила: 

— Вас ждет господин Верго.

Дофламинго снова кивнул, перебирая резюме. Только начало недели, а времени уже нет. Придется откуда-то взять его, чтобы провести собеседования. Дофламинго не верил, что врача удастся найти быстро. Кандидатов набралось много, но и требования Дофламинго были очень жесткими. Скинуть миссию по поиску новичка на Цезаря он не спешил — Цезарь хоть и был гением, но на всю голову ебанутым. 

Они вышли в светлый коридор, и Детка, с невиданной прытью обогнав его, схватила со своего стола чашку с кофе. 

— Все, как вы любите. 

— Спасибо. 

Дофламинго приложил пропуск к датчику, и электронная дверь распахнулась. В кабинет Дофламинго никто, кроме Верго, Детки и его самого не имел доступа.

— Такая рань, а ты уже на ногах, — усмехнулся Дофламинго, падая в широкое кожаное кресло. — Есть новости, которые оторвали тебя от более важных дел? 

Дофламинго взял чашку с кофе у Детки из рук. Вдохнул аромат. Корицы в этот раз было многовато — что-то Детка сегодня с утра сама не своя. Дофламинго посмотрел на стопку резюме и отложил ее на край стола. Они искали не столько ученого, сколько врача. В последнее время хорошенько доставалось парням из охраны. На этаже, занятом под больницу, были толковые хирурги, но они не всегда могли быстро помочь. 

— Мугивары опять что-то затевают, — сказал Верго. — Источники сообщают, что они планируют взорвать один из наших филиалов. 

— Усильте охрану, — устало потер глаза Дофламинго, сняв очки. 

— Бессонная ночь? — отозвался Верго.

— Ты не поверишь — подписывал договоры. А потом проверял финансовый отчет за первую половину года. Сегодня буду убивать. 

Верго поднял бровь. 

— Ты снова их простишь. 

Дофламинго хмыкнул и сделал глоток кофе. Верго был прав: к своей семье, к тем, кто работал на него уже давно, кто стоял у истоков компании, он относился снисходительно. В рамках разумного, конечно.   
Но Верго все равно говорил, что это его когда-нибудь погубит. 

— Что еще известно о Мугиварах? 

— Говорят, у них пополнение в составе. И, я пока жду подтверждения, ходят слухи, что им наконец-то удалось заключить альянс с Драгоном. 

Дофламинго потер лоб. Мугивары приносили ему не проблемы, но неприятности, с которыми приходилось долго и муторно разбираться. Их деятельность была больше похожа на хулиганство. Мелкое, злостное хулиганство.   
А главное — Дофламинго не мог понять их мотивов. Если они хотят добиться контроля над Фабрикой «Смайл» или потребовать чего-то еще, это — не те действия, которые были нужны. Мышиная возня раздражала и веселила Дофламинго одновременно. 

Островное государство Дрессроза переживало трудные времена. После взрыва на центральной химической фабрике произошла большая утечка ядовитых веществ, и почти над всей территорией страны несколько недель висели густые темно-серые облака. А потом выпал зараженный дождь, который принес гибель урожая и инфицирование жителей. Это произошло два года назад, и сейчас страна только начинала выбираться из глубокого кризиса, в котором оказалась в последние дни правления короля Рико. 

Завод был ликвидирован, ученый Вегапанк, по вине которого произошла авария, исчез. Наказывать было некого. Тогда-то Дофламинго, один из самых богатых людей в стране, поднялся, став во главе государства. Он не был единоличным правителем, сейчас во главе страны стоял совет, но они и пальцем пошевелить не могли без разрешения Дофламинго. Все потому, что ему принадлежала фабрика, которая производила уникальное лекарство «Смайл». 

Цезарю, ученику Вегапанка, удалось ликвидировать последствия заражения, он создал вакцину, способную блокировать токсины, пагубно влиявшие на организм. Принимать ее надо было регулярно, пропуск приема значил неизбежную смерть. Интоксикация, дававшая о себе знать сначала симптомами простуды, потом перетекала в нарушения нервной системы. Пропадала чувствительность, рефлексы, на конечных стадиях атрофировались мышцы и отказывали органы. 

«Смайл» не стоил баснословных денег, но принимать его надо было каждый месяц, и те, кто хотел жить, в первую очередь были озабочены покупкой лекарства, а уже потом еды и других необходимых вещей. Ничего не было главнее жизни, и Дофламинго знал это. Его корпорация процветала, и, несмотря на недовольства, вспыхивающие в столице в последнее время, большинство жителей понимали, что бунты ни к чему не приведут. Цезарь Клаун, единственный человек, знающий рецепт вакцины, работал на Дофламинго. Никто другой не был способен сделать аналог. Да и негде было заниматься научной деятельностью, кроме как под крылом у Дофламинго. Его корпорация оставалась единственным местом, где было необходимое оборудование. Остальные лаборатории и химические заводы после взрыва на фабрике Вегапанка закрыли. Люди стискивали зубы, затягивали ремни покрепче и молчали. Лишать себя единственного шанса на жизнь было глупо. 

Дофламинго поднял страну из кризиса. Он не реагировал на просьбы снизить цену или сделать «Смайл» бесплатным, хорошо понимая, что его все равно будут покупать. А если он начнет заниматься благотворительностью, то бизнес вылетит в трубу. 

Это был прекрасный мир, над которым только начинало снова восходить солнце. Мир, в котором самым страшным было потерять работу и средства для покупки «Смайла». 

Мугивары нигде не работали. И не покупали «Смайл». Примерно одному проценту жителей повезло: они оказались невосприимчивы к распыленному химикату. Их всех пытались найти. Некоторые приходили сами, воодушевленные мыслью помочь в создании постоянно действующей вакцины. Они очень помогали, навсегда оставаясь на самых нижних этажах лабораторий. 

Те, кто не был дураками, сбивались вместе и уходили в подполье. Как Мугивары, как Драгон, как многие другие, о ком Дофламинго постоянно докладывал Верго. Его люди рыскали по всей стране в поисках тех, кто имел иммунитет. Они были угрозой. На ученых, которые могли создать вакцину, тоже была объявлена охота. Ни в коем случае нельзя было позволить им влезть в одну из законсервированных фабрик и приготовить лекарство. 

— Что с объектами? — спросил Дофламинго. — Может, усилить охрану или объявить об утечке вредных веществ? 

— Пару дней назад замечено движение в районе старого химического завода в южной части города. Мы выкурили оттуда всех. Пять человек, мародеры, после проверки на наличие антител к вирусу мы избавились от них. — Дофламинго кивнул. — Я не думаю, что необходимо увеличивать количество охраны. Пока все спокойно. 

Дофламинго разглядывал его. Из Верго мог бы получиться хороший политик: у него было такое непробиваемое выражение лица, что никто в жизни бы не догадался — врет он или нет. 

Верго был бывшим военным, дослужившим до высокого ранга и подавшим в отставку за пару недель до разыгравшейся трагедии. Дофламинго знал Верго со времен бурной молодости и давно советовал ему валить из армии.   
По счастливой случайности Верго не заразился — он и Дофламинго встречались с торговыми партнерами в соседнем государстве, а когда вернулись, страна уже разваливалась на части. Тогда Дофламинго и удалось привлечь его на свою сторону. Верго оказался незаменим. У него осталось много связей в армии, и, хотя сейчас ее как таковой не было, полезные знакомства еще никому не мешали. 

Камеры его тоже любили. И Дофламинго скинул на Верго почетную обязанность делать еженедельные отчеты о состоянии дел в стране. Люди нуждались в хороших новостях и верили Верго. Да и кто будет сомневаться в словах бывшего военного? 

Если бы Верго еще и согласился с ним трахаться, то все планы Дофламинго насчет Верго сбылись бы. Но Верго был непримиримым гомофобом, когда дело касалось его самого, и совершенно равнодушным, как позже выяснилось, — когда речь шла о ком-то еще. Пару раз Дофламинго подстраивал так, чтобы Верго специально приходил к нему в разгар жарких встреч с каким-нибудь милашкой — и тогда Верго терпеливо и невозмутимо ждал за дверью, пока все не закончится. Почему-то это постоянно портило настроение Дофламинго, и развлекаться он уже не мог.   
Он не знал, почему Верго интересовал его в этом плане. Однажды Дофламинго подумал, что они должны потрахаться, и теперь периодически вспоминал об этом и предпринимал попытки затащить Верго в постель. 

Верго молчал. Дофламинго лениво просматривал резюме, изредка отпивая уже остывший кофе. Он видел, как за стеклянной дверью скользил размытый силуэт Детки, она имела дурную привычку маячить перед его кабинетом, когда Дофламинго начинал выбиваться из графика. 

— Блядь, — закашлялся Дофламинго и пролил на листок кофе. — Смотри, Верго. — Дофламинго захохотал, отставив кружку на стол и откидываясь глубоко в кресле. — Лови, — он скомкал лист и кинул его. Верго поймал точным движением руки. Ничего лишнего. Может, потому и хотелось с ним переспать. Дофламинго было любопытно, неужели он такой же скупой на все: на эмоции, слова, движения — даже в постели? 

Верго развернул листок, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. 

— Что ему здесь надо? 

— Мы возьмем его, да? — широко усмехнулся Дофламинго. — Это будет весело. Малыш Ло хочет вернуться в семью, кто бы мог подумать, — продолжал смеяться он. — Верго, улыбнись. 

Верго нахмурился. 

— Этот сученыш лезет сюда не просто так, — сказал он. — Я думал, он сдох. 

— Не будь таким черствым. Ну. — Дофламинго рассмеялся снова. 

Он поднялся и потянулся, разминая плечи и спину. Голова, несмотря на бессонную ночь, почти не болела. Накинув на плечи розовый пиджак, он схватил со стола документы для совещания, заботливо приготовленные Деткой. Пора было идти в конференц-зал. 

— Вызови его, — Дофламинго положил ей на стол порядком измятый листок, — сегодня вечером, после встречи с советом, хочу его видеть. 

День обещал стать чудесным. 

***

Ло входил в стеклянные двери корпорации, затаив дыхание.   
Его резюме было безупречным. Годы в медицинском, а потом годы практики. Он считал себя хорошим хирургом, одним из лучших. Ло было не чуждо самолюбие. Он хотел работать в самом престижном месте в стране. Ло чувствовал досаду оттого, что корпорация принадлежала Дофламинго, но после долгих раздумий решил, что отказываться от шанса, который выпадает, может, раз в жизни, глупо. 

Он сбежал от Дофламинго и его чокнутой семейки, когда был еще ребенком. Его, наверное, уже и не вспомнят. Тринадцать лет — большой срок. Люди сейчас не хотели знать ничего из того, что было два года назад, до аварии, — так Ло иногда казалось. Они замкнулись в своем горе и отрицали прошлую жизнь. 

Ло ничего не отрицал и ничего не забыл. Хоть он и был тогда совсем юным, главных героев своей истории он помнил, как сейчас. Помнил бесконечные капельницы с лекарствами, обмороки, неудачный побег и избиение до полусмерти. Это не помешало ему попытаться сбежать снова — на этот раз удачно. Ло так и не понял, как ему удалось, и списывал все на счастливый рок. 

Ло стоял посреди просторного холла и осматривался. Тут и правда было круто. Хотел бы он увидеть свое место работы, если простой коридор выглядел так, что хотелось поселиться тут на всю жизнь. 

— Трафальгар Ло? — подошла к нему высокая брюнетка. Одной рукой она поправляла выбившуюся из прически прядь, другой — прижимала толстую папку к груди. Она даже не дождалась его ответа, развернулась и сразу направилась к лифтам. И только когда Ло не последовал за ней, она пригласила: — Идите за мной. 

Они подошли к крайнему в коридоре лифту. Двери открылись бесшумно и сразу, ждать не пришлось. Никаких кнопок внутри Ло не увидел, стены были полностью зеркальными. 

— На каком этаже медицинский отдел? — поинтересовался Ло, разглядывая свое отражение. Выглядел он не очень. То ли освещение было неудачным, то ли он сильно устал в последнее время. 

— Они занимают несколько этажей под землей. Вам покажут их завтра, если молодой господин одобрит вашу кандидатуру. 

Ло замер. Молодой господин. Он прекрасно знал, кого они так называли. Встреча со старыми друзьями была неизбежна, но Ло не рассчитывал увидеть кого-то из них прямо сейчас. Он думал, его ждет скучное собеседование с перетиранием всех этапов его становления хирургом. 

В горле пересохло. Когда через несколько секунд Ло вышел в приемную, он понял, что совсем не готов. Он вытер мокрые ладони о штаны и остановился у кулера, чтобы налить себе воды. 

— Молодой господин не любит ждать. Я могу принести воды позже. 

— Не стоит. — Кулер булькнул, и Ло одним глотком выпил то, что успел налить в стаканчик. 

Это просто деловая встреча. Тогда почему Ло даже во время самых сложных операций так не трясло, как сейчас? 

Ассистентка Дофламинго настойчиво теснила его к двери, и Ло опомниться не успел, как оказался в кабинете. Неудачная была идея. Очень плохая. Не надо было ему соваться сюда. 

Ло был дураком, думая, что о нем забыли. И если хищную улыбку Дофламинго, развалившегося на белом кожаном диване, отдаленно можно было принять за жест гостеприимства, то произнесенное им дальше не позволило Ло обманываться. 

— Малыш Ло. Как ты поживал все это время? 

Кажется, Дофламинго заметил растерянность Ло. Но он не собирался давать повод смеяться над собой. Он лучший хирург в этом городе, черт возьми. 

— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Ло и шагнул на ватных ногах вперед. 

Дофламинго улыбнулся еще шире. Ло поставил сумку на стул у двери и собрался усесться туда же. 

— Ну куда же ты? Поболтаем с тобой, как старые друзья, — Дофламинго похлопал рукой по другой половине дивана. — Я надеюсь, ты не ждал официального приема? У меня и так было сегодня слишком много скучных встреч. 

Мог бы пригласить его завтра, раз так устал. 

— Детка! — нажал Дофламинго кнопку интеркома. — Налей два двойных виски. Нам надо отметить возвращение Ло. — А потом обернулся к Ло. — Да расслабься, смотрю на тебя, и изжога начинается. — Дофламинго потряс его за плечо и заставил сесть нормально.

Ло вздохнул и понял, что влип. Из этой ситуации был один выход: когда Дофламинго надоест играться, он отпустит Ло. 

Ло собрал все свое терпение. Он рассматривал Дофламинго украдкой. Тот вел себя непринужденно и свободно, ощущая себя хозяином положения. Так оно и было. Все здесь принадлежало ему, стоит Дофламинго пальцем шевельнуть — как исполнят любой его приказ. И Ло со злостью подумал, что Дофламинго мастерски научился этим пользоваться. 

Дофламинго был хорош — годы пошли ему на пользу. Он делал все с какой-то легкостью, будто играючи, вот и сейчас держал бокал так, что казалось, он и не весил ничего. Он пил виски, которому было больше лет, чем Ло, с изящной небрежностью, наслаждаясь и болтая стаканом так, что кусочки льда бились о запотевшие стенки.   
Его короткие золотистые волосы мягко сияли в свете ламп. Рубашка, расстегнутая на пару пуговиц больше, чем положено, галстук, перекинутый через подлокотник дивана, пустой стол — Дофламинго уже закончил с делами на сегодня. 

Было около девяти вечера, и Ло удивился, что его пригласили так поздно. Он вообще не думал, что Дофламинго делает хоть что-то сам в корпорации, а не сваливает свои обязанности на других. Ло всегда казалось, что такие, как Дофламинго, не умеют ничего, кроме как тратить деньги. Но, кажется, Ло заблуждался. 

Дофламинго сидел к нему в пол-оборота, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Я читал твое резюме. Впечатляет, Ло. Не буду спрашивать, зачем ты хочешь работать тут. Все говорят одно и то же. Но если ты здесь не ради денег, уважения и возможностей, то лучше тебе завтра не приходить. 

— Так меня уже приняли? 

— Я же говорю, впечатляющее резюме. — Дофламинго посмотрел на него так, будто хотел прочесть его мысли. Может, со всеми теми достижениями его ученых, он и правда мог это делать. 

 

Ло сделал глоток виски. Оно было мягким, приятным на вкус. Легко обожгло язык и горло, Ло почувствовал расслабляющее тепло, нервозность отступала. Надо было пить с самого начала. Или тогда Дофламинго подумал бы, что он зависим от алкоголя? 

— Ты какой-то молчаливый и не радостный, — сменил тему Дофламинго. — Почему не рассказываешь, как прожил все эти годы? Наслаждался свободой? Ты так рвался туда, что я не мог тебя не пустить. 

Ло поперхнулся, закашлялся, и Дофламинго похлопал его по спине. 

— Ну, прекращай. Чтобы какой-то сопляк убежал из моей охраняемой лаборатории? — рассмеялся Дофламинго. — Ты и правда в это верил? 

— Почему? 

— Мне было интересно, зачем тебе свобода. Я наблюдал все эти годы, как ты барахтался. В основном — скучно, но иногда немного забавно. 

Ло не верил. Не мог поверить. Его отпустили, чтобы продолжить изучать его, как подопытного кролика. Вся его жизнь — всего лишь еще один эксперимент Дофламинго. И, надо сказать, вполне удачный. Раз Ло оказался настолько туп, что сам вернулся к нему. 

Он никогда не замечал за собой слежки, даже подумать о таком не мог. Дофламинго был прав: жизнь Ло была предсказуема и скучна настолько, что впору было бы вешаться от тоски. Последние пару лет он даже отпуск не брал, несмотря на все увещевания сотрудницы отдела кадров. Ло не знал, чем займет себя, ведь работа давно стала единственной отдушиной. У него почти не было друзей, Ло плохо сходился с людьми. Его интересовали опухоли, научные статьи и сон до обеда по воскресеньям, если не было внеплановых операций. Мало кто разделял его увлечения. 

— Завтра, когда перестанешь думать о том, как же я мог так с тобой поступить, придешь сюда. Скажешь внизу, что ты в научный отдел, я попрошу Моне встретить тебя и показать все. Познакомишься с Цезарем. Не соглашайся, если он предложит тебе поучаствовать в каких-то своих исследованиях. Ты нужен мне в первую очередь как врач. И в любой момент ты должен быть доступен. Теперь тебе придется жить неподалеку. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты перся через полгорода, пока мои люди будут нуждаться в помощи. 

Ло слушал и начинал беситься: Дофламинго был всего лишь его работодателем, он не мог указывать ему, как жить. И Ло не хотел переезжать, хотя любой другой бы посчитал благословением смыться из той дыры, которую он называл своей квартирой. Но у него были тихие соседи, а все, что Ло было нужно — отдохнуть перед работой. 

— Я устал, и если тебе есть, что возразить, думай быстрее, — нетерпеливо сказал Дофламинго. — Ты не согласен, у тебя на лице все написано. 

— Нет, меня все устраивает, — процедил Ло сквозь зубы. Он злился. А еще быстро и незаметно для себя опьянел, потому что ничего не ел: поздно освободился после резекции кишечника в больнице.

— Отлично, — Дофламинго потрепал его по волосам, чем вызывал в Ло еще один приступ раздражения. Его ладонь была теплой и тяжелой. 

Много времени прошло, Ло совершенно не помнил прикосновений Дофламинго. Или тот его не касался? Кажется, Дофламинго тогда все время держал руки в карманах... Мысли Ло поплыли, прошлое виделось невнятным и мутным. 

Он не знал, как относиться к Дофламинго сейчас. С осторожностью — единственный вариант, который пришел ему в голову. Нельзя было просрать свой шанс и не получить эту работу. Ло поднялся, чувствуя спиной взгляд Дофламинго. 

Все будет хорошо. Раньше было как попало, но отныне — только хорошо. Ло улыбнулся сам себе и, повернувшись, попрощался с Дофламинго. 

— И не забудь зайти в отдел кадров, подписать документы, — крикнул Дофламинго ему вслед. — Пока, Ло. 

Едва Ло отошел от двери, Детка вбежала в кабинет. 

Ло чувствовал себя очень уставшим и отчего-то разочарованным в себе. Общение с боссом не вызвало радости, и Ло надеялся, что завтрашний день определенно будет лучше. 

***  
— Позвони Джо, пусть принесет архив на Трафальгара Ло. И как можно скорее. Я буду у себя, — сказал Дофламинго и, подхватив стакан, прошел мимо Детки. 

Открыл вторую от лифта дверь и оказался в прихожей квартиры. Дофламинго использовал ее, когда сильно задерживался в офисе. Он не любил оставаться здесь, но сейчас ехать домой совсем не хотелось.   
Свет включился автоматически. Дофламинго уселся на диван и отхлебнул виски. 

Детка пришла через полчаса. Налила ему еще и поставила на журнальный столик коробку. 

— Это все, что было, — ответила она. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дофламинго, — можешь завтра начать попозже. Уже почти двенадцать. 

Детка зарделась. 

— Спасибо. И до завтра. 

Дофламинго переставил коробку себе на диван и вытащил из нее все, что было.   
Копии свидетельства об окончании школы, диплома, подтверждающего степень, пары курсов повышения квалификации и ничего не стоящие заметки о том, куда Ло ходил, с кем встречался, что делал. Они были скучны до невозможности, и Дофламинго через несколько минут чтения почувствовал, что его клонит в сон.   
Да, жизнь Ло была не очень-то разнообразна.

Кроме почти что исключения из университета и дружка Кида ничего интересного для себя Дофламинго не нашел. Ло не пил, не участвовал в политической жизни, ни с кем не встречался. Он работал.   
Дофламинго отчего-то считал, что у Ло будет несколько другое отношение к жизни.Ему несладко пришлось в детстве, любой человек на его месте начал бы наслаждаться ей и ценить каждый момент, но Ло не делал ничего подобного. 

Дофламинго помнил его маленького.  
Верго привез партию детей для исследований Цезаря. Если Дофламинго спросили сейчас, то он бы признал, что не жалеет об этой каше, заваренной много лет назад. Дофламинго сделал все, чтобы Цезарь ни в чем не нуждался. Тогда, во время правления короля Рико, повернутого на справедливости и равенстве, для них были сложные времена — они сильно рисковали, вовлекая в исследования детей. Конечно, сначала было страшно, но благополучие и интересы компании, которая только становилась на ноги, были важнее. Детей искали среди беженцев и оборванцев, так что о пропажах заявляли редко. Верго, который имел нужные связи, удавалось заминать такие дела. 

Дофламинго всегда полагался на Верго и Цезаря в этих вопросах, до детей ему не было никакого дела. Все равно они рано или поздно бы сдохли на улице от болезней и нищеты.   
Ло оказался в одной из партий беспризорников. Мелкий, угрюмый, он сидел в углу даже тогда, когда Цезарь вошел в зал, чтобы раздать детям конфет, напичканных какой-то специальной дрянью, успокаивающей и заодно вызывающей зависимость. Конфету пришлось запихивать ему в рот. Ло был упрямым и не хотел разжимать зубы. Дофламинго смотрел на него и смеялся. Конфета все-таки оказалась у Ло во рту, и он насупился и вернулся в свой угол. А когда взрослые были далеко, то сразу выплюнул конфету и тогда-то и столкнулся взглядом с Дофламинго. Замер, состроив ехидную рожицу, бросил конфету на пол и растоптал ногой, превращая в грязное пятно на ярко-синем ковре.  
Дофламинго это показалось забавным. 

А потом Ло попытался сбежать, Верго его поймал и как следует проучил.   
Наверное, тогда Дофламинго решил выпустить Ло на свободу. Этот парень был совершенно один, ему некуда было идти, но он рвался на улицу, будто его что-то туда тянуло. И когда Ло отошел от побоев Верго и собрался сбежать во второй раз, Дофламинго приказал не мешать.   
Верго тогда не разговаривал с ним неделю. 

А потом у Дофламинго появились другие заботы. Человек, приставленный наблюдать за Ло, как и многие другие за теми, кто интересовал Дофламинго, исправно выполнял свою работу.   
Надо будет наградить его за усердие. Следить много лет за такой занудной жизнью — чрезвычайно скучно.   
Ло казался предсказуемым и заурядным. Но Дофламинго знал, что это ненадолго. И Верго прав, потому что если Ло пришел сюда, то наверняка задумал что-то против него. 

Дофламинго было интересно, осмелится ли Ло ему мстить. Это обещало быть любопытным, и Дофламинго не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии встретиться с Ло еще хотя бы пару раз. 

***

Ло проснулся, когда еще было темно. Собирался в полусне, замученный ночными кошмарами и мыслями. Из зеркала в ванной на него хмуро глянул небритый тип с кругами под глазами от недосыпа. В горло кусок не лез от волнения. 

Толкотня в транспорте немного отвлекла его, но когда Ло поднимался по ступенькам корпорации, невеселые мысли снова вернулись.   
В холле его окрикнули — девушка в очках и белом халате — в глаза бросились ее яркие волосы, — кажется, ждала именно его. 

— Меня зовут Моне, — представилась она, и Ло кивнул. Он чувствовал себя неуютно. В прошлый раз он не обратил внимания, сейчас видел, что весь зал утыкан камерами. После вчерашних слов Дофламинго Ло казалось, что за ним действительно все время следят.   
Он тут же одернул себя — да кому он нужен.

Когда Ло спустился с Моне вниз, то почувствовал облегчение. Он не привык быть на виду и нервничал, когда за ним наблюдали. В научном отделе Ло понравилось больше, несмотря на чопорную чистоту и умеренную роскошь. Лаборатории размещались на нескольких этажах, коридоры с кабинетами казались бесконечными. Тут занимались исследованиями, и Ло с интересом смотрел на то, что ему показывали. Он шел сюда, в числе прочего, и из-за этого. Ему давно хотелось продолжить свои работы по трансплантологии, но в городской клинике у него не было ни ресурсов, ни времени. Сейчас Ло думал, что будет загружен не так сильно, как раньше, и планировал возобновить исследования.   
В каждой лаборатории, на входе в любой кабинет стояли электронные замки, и Ло не сомневался — случайный человек сюда вряд ли зайдет. 

Они спустились еще на один этаж, и Ло, к своему удивлению, понял, что стоит в коридоре больницы. По обе стороны от него располагались палаты, Моне кивнула какому-то врачу, который прошел мимо них, и повела Ло в правое крыло. 

— Это ваш кабинет, — сказала она, показав на дверь в конце коридора. На табличке значились его имя и должность. Ло поднес руку к датчику, и Моне кивнула: он все делал правильно. Он ткнул указательным пальцем в дисплей, и раздался щелчок. Дверь открылась. 

— У вас есть доступ ко всем кабинетам на этом этаже, а так же к части лабораторий на минус четвертом и минус пятом. Если вам понадобится войти куда-то еще, то стоит написать заявление. После рассмотрения, вам, возможно, дадут право посещать другие помещения. 

Моне прошла в комнату. 

— Служебный телефон, — она показала лежащий на столе самый обычный мобильник. — Пожалуйста, всегда держите его при себе, если будете куда-то выходить. Сегодня вас еще нет в графике, но с завтрашнего дня вы будете оперировать и принимать пациентов. Их не так много, — Моне поправила очки, — но они требуют особого отношения. С коллегами вы тоже скоро познакомитесь. Думаю, с ними проблем не возникнет. — В противоположном конце коридора — столовая, я советую начать вам знакомство оттуда, — Моне улыбнулась. 

У нее зазвонил телефон — она достала из кармана такой же, как показала Ло. 

— Да, мы встретились, — сообщила она в трубку. — Я провела экскурсию. Хорошо. 

Ло с интересом следил за ней. То ли показалось, то ли, и правда, ее голос дрожал. — Конечно, зайду, — ответила Моне и отключилась. 

— Мне пора идти. Вы осмотритесь тут. На новом месте всегда нелегко. 

Ло поблагодарил ее, и Моне быстро ушла. 

Он стоял посреди кабинета и чувствовал себя потерянным.   
Все было новым: запах новизны перебивал даже вонь дезинфицирующего раствора. 

Ло с интересом осматривался. Окон не было, все-таки этаж располагался под землей, но все равно кабинет оставался светлым и уютным. В дальней части стояли два кресла, столик, всю стену занимал книжный шкаф. Ло подошел к нему. Больше всего оказалось изданий по медицине, он с интересом пробежался по корешкам, прикидывая, что возьмет с собой почитать по дороге домой. Но тут же одернул себя: сколько раз ему еще суждено возвратиться в прежнюю квартиру, он не знал. Ло не хотел переезжать, но чувствовал, что скоро придется. И Дофламинго сделает все, чтобы Ло не смог отказаться. 

***

Ло не знал, кого оперировал сейчас. Ему было все равно. Люди одинаковые внутри, вот почему Ло больше нравилось резать их, чем общаться с ними. Мужчина, сорок лет, огнестрельное ранение в грудь.   
Как позже выяснилось, он работал в службе безопасности. 

Крови было много. Под ярким светом хирургических ламп она казалась совсем-совсем красной, яркой, как зрелая клубника. Операция была тяжелой, но за простые Ло и не брался.   
Конечно, оперировать сердца Ло любил гораздо больше. Ему нравилось, когда они бились, и когда нет — еще больше. Делая массаж, сжимая сердце в руке и заставляя биться вновь, он чувствовал себя чуть ли не богом. В эти моменты Ло думал, что живет не зря, а его профессия — самое прекрасное, что с ним могло случиться. 

Но у Ло сейчас было всего лишь простреленное легкое и море ярко-красной крови.   
Ло все еще не привык работать здесь. Он уже познакомился с частью персонала, но сестер, ассистировавших ему сегодня, еще не встречал. Они не знали, как правильно встать, чтобы не загораживать ему свет, как подавать инструменты, чтобы Ло было удобно, как реагировать на его команды. Было сложно. Ло понимал, что это дело времени, и скоро они привыкнут друг к другу, но все равно чувствовал себя не так комфортно, как раньше, хотя эта операционная была сейчас только его. 

Иногда он скучал по интернатуре в городской больнице, по духу постоянного соревнования. Друзья Ло были ему одновременно и конкурентами. И вместо того, чтобы развлекаться вечерами, как делали обычные студенты, Ло — и не один он — зубрили. Перед кураторами приходилось выкладываться по полной, чтобы получить разрешение войти в операционную и сделать что-то серьезнее, чем пару швов на разбитой коленке.   
Ло не сказал бы, что ему сильно не хватало бессонных ночей и постоянного нервного напряжения. Последнего ему было достаточно и теперь. 

— Не понимаю, откуда столько крови, — сказал он. — Посветите мне. Он расширил рану и отодвинул зашитое легкое рукой. В образовавшуюся полость сразу натекло крови. — Отсос, — нахмурился он. Сестра поправила ему сползшую на лоб шапочку, и Ло благодарно ей кивнул. Разрыв нашелся в другом легком. Если бы Ло еще чуть-чуть замешкался, этот мужик умер бы на столе. Теперь, когда проблема была обнаружена, с ней удалось справиться довольно быстро. 

Ло никого не убил в первую неделю работы. Надо будет это отметить. 

Ло вышел из операционной, и тяжесть последних нескольких часов навалилась на него. Он мыл руки, думая о том, что день еще не закончился. Ло хотелось закрыться в своем кабинете и просидеть до вечера, но по плану у него еще был обход, и Ло не знал, сколько времени он займет.   
Ло пообещал себе, что сегодня вечером выкинет всю хирургию из головы хотя бы на пару часов. 

 

После того, как закончилась его смена, Ло, подхватив книжку, которую давно собирался прочитать, вышел на улицу. Ветер ласково льнул к лицу. Лето не было жарким; днем прошел дождь, и теперь Ло ежился от прохлады. 

У входа стояла какая-то дорогая машина. Блестела, как скальпель в операционной. И Ло, проходя мимо, с интересом посмотрел на свое отражение в чистом тонированном окне. Водитель посигналил ему и вышел навстречу. 

— Я Лао Джи, мне приказали показать вашу новую квартиру. 

— Но мне надо вернуться домой, — возразил Ло. Ему не хотелось никуда ехать. Не сегодня. 

— Это невозможно. Все ваши вещи уже перевезли. 

Ло ненавидел переезды. Интересно, люди Дофламинго хотя бы сложили его барахло в коробки или просто свалили его посреди новой квартиры? Ло точно не собирался сегодня убираться. Слишком устал, да и плевать он хотел на порядок везде, кроме своей операционной. 

Ло нахмурился и сел в машину. Дорога не заняла много времени. Они свернули за угол главного здания корпорации и выехали на прилегающую территорию. Длинные многоэтажки сменились домами в три-четыре этажа. 

— Тут живут сотрудники, — сказал водитель. 

Ло прекрасно знал, кто тут живет. Главы департаментов и прочие шишки — ему было не место здесь. Он смотрел на дорогие машины, припаркованные у домов. Да они стоили как его годовая зарплата! Он не знал, откуда у людей после кризиса такие деньги.   
Водитель, свернув на крайнюю улицу, остановился. 

— Приехали. Первый этаж, левая дверь, как зайдете. 

— Ага, — сказал Ло. — Спасибо. 

Он взял ключи, которые протягивал ему водитель, и вышел из машины.   
Ло не нравился этот район. Слишком уж он был богатым. И Ло думал, что Дофламинго специально поселил его сюда, чтобы лишний раз поиздеваться: он не был ровней своим соседям. 

Но, несмотря на все невеселые мысли, Ло ничего не мог поделать с собой: квартира ему понравилась. Она была уютной и чистой, и Ло, разувшись, с удовольствием прошелся по нагретым полам. Вещей, сваленных в кучу в коробках, он так и не увидел. Кто-то уже распихал их по шкафам. Эту новость Ло воспринял с облегчением. 

На столе стояла корзина фруктов и бутылка вина — значит, не придется идти искать магазин, чтобы напиться сегодня. Открывать коллекционный виски, подаренный одним из благодарных пациентов, отчего-то было жалко. 

***

Разговор с финансовым директором затянулся до самого вечера.   
Переправленный отчет был лишь одной из тем обсуждения. Дофламинго рассматривал возможность скинуть цену на «Смайл» — и ему нужно было все хорошенько продумать. Эта уступка заткнула бы недовольных на некоторое время, если вдруг они и дальше будут набирать активность такими темпами. 

К концу вечера у Дофламинго начала кружиться голова от цифр. Он оставил свое задание директору, а сам решил проветриться. Ничто так не прочищало мозг, как вечерняя прогулка и общение с подчиненными.   
Он прошелся по отделу, народ уже расходился, и решил спуститься в бухгалтерию. Лифт вызывать ради одного этажа не хотелось. Дофламинго открыл дверь на площадку и услышал какую-то возню.   
Сегодня была среда — день, когда клининговая компания чистит территорию пожарных лестниц. Он спустился на один пролет и увидел двух парней, моющих перила. 

Трелью в тишине раздался звонок телефона. Верго. 

— Ты еще в офисе? — его голос звучал глухо. 

— Да. 

— Оставайся у себя. 

— Я как раз иду в бухгалтерию. 

Верго на той стороне провода выругался. 

— В здание проникли. В подвале нашли двух сотрудников, их оглушили и забрали пропуска и форму. Последний раз пропуск срабатывал на двадцатом этаже. Убирайся оттуда. 

Дофламинго как раз шел на двадцать второй этаж. Он обернулся — парни все еще драили перила. У них не было ведер. Вот что показалось ему странным. Он развернулся и пошел обратно. 

— Я разберусь, Верго, — сказал он и сунул телефон в карман. — Эй, — крикнул он парням, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет. — Ну-ка медленно отошли к стене и подняли руки. — Он целился то в одного, то в другого. — Шустрее. 

Один из них бросился на Дофламинго, выбивая пистолет из руки. Дофламинго выстрелил и промахнулся. За те несколько секунд, пока он перезаряжал пистолет, второй парень смог прицелиться и выстрелить несколько раз подряд. Плечо будто огнем обожгло, а потом Дофламинго увидел, как открываются двери на лестнице и площадку наводняют сотрудники охраны. Дальше нападавшим сопротивляться было бесполезно. Их скрутили и увели под конвоем. 

Дофламинго отступил в сторону и взялся рукой за поручень. Скривился от боли.   
Где-то внизу звучали крики сотрудников службы безопасности, прочесывающих здание. Дофламинго вызвал лифт и поднялся к себе в кабинет. 

Левая рука медленно немела. Дофламинго достал из шкафа первую попавшуюся рубашку и зажал рану.  
Сел на диван с бутылкой виски и отключил телефон, который звонил, не переставая, с того момента, как парни из охраны увели нарушителей. Зачем тратить время на разговоры, если Верго сам скоро придет.   
Дофламинго сделал глоток.   
Он слышал топот ног, раздающийся из коридора, голоса Детки и Верго.   
Хорошо, когда кто-то мог взять все под контроль. Самому Дофламинго было лень. 

 

Верго вошел в кабинет и уселся напротив. 

— Когда в следующий раз вздумаешь сдохнуть, предупреди заранее. Чтобы я не рвал задницу, пытаясь тебя спасти. 

— Не злись, — Дофламинго рассматривал его. Движения Верго были скупы и порывисты — он даже не пытался скрыть свое раздражение и досаду. — Расскажи, что там случилось. 

— К нам пробрались, по крайней мере, четверо. Все сейчас сидят в подвале. Еще двоим удалось скрыться. — Дофламинго кивнул. Подвалом они называли помещения временного содержания на минус третьем этаже. — Личности установлены. Все из Мугивар. 

Дофламинго рассмеялся. Только недавно он думал о том, что их угрозы ни к чему не приводят — и вот, Мугивары набрались наглости настолько, что влезли в главный корпус. 

— Как думаешь, Ло имеет к этому отношение? 

Верго покачал головой. 

— Его пропуск срабатывает только на нижних этажах. Чтобы Мугивары смогли зайти сюда, нужен план здания. У них должны быть другие источники. 

— Что им было нужно? 

— Они были вооружены, мы нашли следы взрывчатки. Сейчас здание прочесывают. 

— Они не настолько тупы, чтобы влезть сюда и попытаться убить меня. Им бы в любом случае не удалось вернуться назад.

— Я бы на твоем месте уехал на Грин Бит, пока все не успокоится, — сказал Верго. — И почему ты еще не вызвал врача?

— Пропустить все самое интересное? 

Верго нахмурился и поднялся. 

— Мне надо идти. Прикажу удвоить тебе охрану. Это даже не обсуждается. 

 

***

Звонок раздался в самый неподходящий момент — когда Ло уже успел обыскать кухню, нашел штопор и собирался открыть бутылку. Он, вздохнув, отставил ее в сторону и пошел в коридор, где оставил телефон. Номер был незнакомым. 

— Жду тебя у себя. Прихвати с собой… чем ты там оказываешь первую помощь, — сказал Дофламинго, и с Ло мгновенно слетела вся сонливость. Тяжелый день грозил плавно вылиться в не менее тяжелый вечер.   
Ло взял чемоданчик с лекарствами и вышел на улицу. 

До главного здания пришлось тащиться пешком, и хоть дорога заняла не более десяти минут, Ло подошел ко входу хмурым и раздраженным. Если он был так нужен Дофламинго, тот мог бы и водителя за ним прислать.   
У дверей стояла охрана. Ло пустили внутрь только после того, как он показал свое удостоверение. 

Для такого часа сотрудников было слишком много. Никого не выпускали; в холле рыскал Верго, и Ло предпочел быстро проскочить мимо него. Он вызвал лифт и поднялся в башню. Двери бесшумно раскрылись, и Ло замер, оказавшись под прицелом двух пистолетов. 

— Он к нам, — услышал он дрожащий голос Детки. — Можете пропустить. 

Типы из охраны недоверчиво покосились на него. 

— Надо досмотреть его вещи. 

— Пропустите его, — дверь его кабинета открылась, и на пороге появился Дофламинго собственной персоной. — Иди сюда, Ло. 

 

И Ло, наконец-то избавившись от пристального внимания охраны, зашел в кабинет. Идеальный порядок и чистота, как и в прошлый раз. В глаза бросилась какая-то окровавленная тряпка, лежащая у дивана. Дофламинго уселся, и Ло вдруг заметил, что он ранен. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он, надевая маску и перчатки. 

— К нам пробрались крысы. 

Ло оттянул его воротник в сторону, осматривая рану. Из-за запекшейся крови мало что было понятно. Ло стащил рубашку с плеча Дофламинго и протер кожу вокруг раны смоченным в дезинфицирующем растворе бинтом. 

Он мрачно подумал, что, будь стрелок более опытным, Дофламинго бы сейчас требовалась помощь похоронного агентства, а не врача.

— Нужно спуститься вниз и сделать снимок. Я не обладаю рентгеновским зрением. 

— Исключено. Верго сказал сидеть здесь. 

— Мне нужно вытащить пулю, полагаю, она под ключицей. Там много нервных окончаний, я поставлю укол.

— Ло, делай то, что считаешь необходимым. В рамках разумного, — Дофламинго посмотрел на него, и Ло мог поклясться, что он выглядел усталым. 

— Есть аллергия на лекарства? — спросил он. 

— Скоро появится — на слишком болтливых врачей. 

Ло достал из чемоданчика ампулу с новокаином. 

Дофламинго дышал медленно и ровно. Его взгляд был спокойным, едва ли не равнодушным. И Ло хотелось знать, почему он так спокоен. Если бы на Ло совершили нападение, то он бы точно не вел себя так невозмутимо. 

Ло едва касался пальцами его плеча. Даже если Дофламинго не показывал, ему должно было быть больно. Мышцы были напряжены. Ло сжал его предплечье второй рукой, зафиксировав, и сделал укол местного наркоза. 

Дофламинго откинул голову на спинку дивана и замер. 

— Когда подействует? — спросил Дофламинго. Он хмурился, между бровями залегла глубокая морщина. 

— Минут через пять, — сказал Ло. Он рылся в чемоданчике, доставая все необходимое, чтобы извлечь пулю. Рану надо было расширить, чтобы мог пролезть пинцет. Конечно, лучше сначала сделать рентген, но когда Ло снова заговорил об этом, Дофламинго даже не отреагировал. 

Света не хватало. Ло придвинул торшер ближе. Оперся коленом о диван, наклонился, устраиваясь удобнее. Дофламинго был высоким, разница в росте мешала. Ло хотел бы оказаться в операционной. И чтобы все было по его правилам — Дофламинго бы лежал на столе под наркозом, а не пялился на него.  
В любом другом случае Ло бы никогда не допустил того, что происходило сейчас, но кто Ло такой, чтобы Дофламинго его слушал? Ло провел скальпелем, легко рассекая кожу; вниз сбежала тонкая нитка крови, впитываясь в край рубашки и мягкую ткань брюк. 

Ло легко надавил, и скальпель вошел глубже. Он расширил рану, этого было достаточно, чтобы вытащить пулю. Руки Ло подрагивали, будто он впервые держал скальпель. Он надеялся, Дофламинго не заметит этого — с него станется потом обвинить его в непрофессионализме.   
Когда Ло закончил, то кинул пулю в пластиковую банку и отдал Дофламинго. Осталось зашить рану. 

— Сними маску, — сказал Дофламинго. 

Ло удивленно уставился на него. 

— Это нарушение… 

Дофламинго повернулся к нему и нетерпеливо сдернул ее, подцепив пальцем. Кожа в том месте, где он коснулся его щеки, горела. 

— Возьми в привычку делать все с первого раза, когда я тебе говорю, — Дофламинго откинул маску в сторону и смерил Ло таким взглядом, что ему захотелось провалиться под землю. Он почувствовал себя школьником, которого отчитывает строгий учитель. 

Ло приказал себе успокоиться и продолжить работу. Еще максимум десять минут, а потом он будет свободен.   
Собственные пальцы казались ему деревянными, пока он накладывал швы. Будто он утратил все мастерство и технику, приобретенную с годами. И Ло почти счастливо выдохнул, когда наложил повязку на шов.   
Он быстро собрал вещи и поднялся. Пока он обрабатывал рану Дофламинго, телефон вибрировал пару раз в кармане, а это могло значить только одно — срочный вызов в больницу. 

— Тебя не выпустят, — сказал Дофламинго. Он все это время с интересом наблюдал за ним. — Башню обыскивают на предмет оставшихся мятежников или взрывчатки.   
Что, черт возьми, здесь произошло?!  
Ло поставил чемоданчик у ног и сел. 

Дофламинго поднялся с дивана, движения его были медленными и то ли ленивыми, то ли заторможенными. Он повернулся к Ло спиной и снял рубашку. Ло уставился на него, залюбовавшись тем, как ходят под загорелой кожей мышцы. Дофламинго был бы отличным пособием по анатомии. 

Дофламинго не спеша подошел к шкафу в углу комнаты и открыл его. Развернулся к Ло лицом, будто специально давая рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Он достал новую рубашку и накинул ее на плечи. Подошел к столу и нажал кнопку интеркома на телефоне: 

— Детка, принеси нам еды, — и сразу же отключился. 

Он застегивал пуговицы, присев на край стола, и смотрел на Ло. 

— Хватит думать о том, чтобы смыться отсюда. Я не враг тебе, несмотря на то, что ты себе придумал. Враги были сегодня в башне, и если бы тот идиот не промахнулся, сейчас бы все летело к чертовой матери. 

Может, он действительно был прав.   
Ло раньше не представлял, насколько велико влияние Дофламинго, но если бы вдруг его не стало, вряд ли кому-то удалось бы сохранить установленный при нем порядок. Многие на Дрессрозе были недовольны Дофламинго, но стоило признать — он вытащил эту страну из дерьма, и каким бы он ни был гадом, как бы Ло ни злился на него за прошлое, он не мог сказать, что Дофламинго был праздным лентяем. Даже за те несколько дней, которые Ло проработал здесь, он успел окончательно убедиться, что Дофламинго контролирует в корпорации все. Он был приветлив и хорошо относился к своим сотрудникам, и ему отвечали тем же. 

Моне, кажется, была в него влюблена, потому что однажды, когда Ло сел обедать с ней в столовой, узнал о нем много нового, хоть и не просил ничего рассказывать. Эта преданность поражала Ло. Он видел, что Дофламинго врет, наживается на горе других, но все равно — сотрудники его любили и чуть ли не были готовы отдать за него жизни. 

Дофламинго был непредсказуем, и это бесило и удивляло его одновременно. Дофламинго дал ему шанс — выпустив из лаборатории много лет назад. Ло стал, кем хотел, и был уверен, что, останься он в то время в корпорации, сдох бы от экспериментов, которые ставили на нем и кучке других детей. 

Сейчас у него была жизнь. Даже не вполне сносная, а такая, которой многие бы позавидовали. 

— Еду, значит, можно проносить, а выйти мне нельзя? — спросил Ло. 

— Если ты думаешь, что в больнице пару часов не обойдутся без тебя, то глубоко ошибаешься, — сказал Дофламинго. Детка раскладывала ужин из пластиковых контейнеров на фарфоровые тарелки. Ло вздохнул: ему никогда их не понять. — Сядь и расскажи мне, как ты устроился на новом месте. 

— Это тебя так волнует? — спросил Ло. Он честно хотел быть вежливым, но Дофламинго лез в его жизнь. Ло не привык, чтобы кто-то так сильно вмешивался в его дела. Он с тех пор, как сбежал, был сам себе хозяином. А теперь его, пусть даже в такой ненавязчивой форме, требовали отчитаться.   
Ло это бесило. Ему нравилось, как изменилась его жизнь, но признаваться в этом он не собирался. 

Дофламинго рассмеялся.

— А я все думал, насколько хватит твоей вежливости. Когда ты был ребенком, все было так же, — сказал Дофламинго, и Ло повернулся к нему. — Ты всегда был тихим и немного мрачным, но когда тебе что-то не нравилось, ты начинал дерзить. Знаешь, я даже Верго к тебе старался не подпускать, он ведь мало того, что детей ненавидит, так еще и терпеть не может, когда ему делают что-то поперек слов, — улыбнулся он. — А ты был очень непослушным. Вы совсем не меняетесь. Оба. Ешь, — он подтолкнул ему тарелку с едой. 

Дофламинго налил в бокалы вина — оно красиво преломляло свет, и Ло залюбовался. 

— Тебе нельзя, — сказал он, но увидев, как насмешливо смотрит на него Дофламинго, заткнулся. Пусть делает, что хочет. Плевать. 

Ло отвернулся, разглядывая улицу через затемненное окно.   
Город горел миллионами огней. Вечером становилось хорошо, не было видно строящегося бизнес-центра вдалеке. Никаких кранов и уродливых каркасов небоскребов, только чернота и огни.   
Ло не заметил, как доел свою порцию, и довольно откинулся на диван. Дофламинго пил вино. Ло смотрел на него неодобрительно.   
Очевидно, Дофламинго это забавляло.   
Он сидел, вытянув ноги перед собой, и постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику дивана. В другой руке он держал бокал и прикладывался к нему, как настоящий гурман. 

— Я устроился хорошо, — выдал Ло то, что от него ждали. Дофламинго кивнул. 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? 

— Нет. 

— Как насчет твоих исследований? 

Откуда Дофламинго узнал о них? Ло понял, что в последние полчаса жутко вымотался из-за общения с Дофламинго. 

— Ло, тебе пора привыкнуть к тому, что я всегда все знаю. Даже когда мысль еще не сформировалась у тебя в голове, — Дофламинго ткнул пальцем в его висок, и Ло поморщился, — я уже знаю, о чем ты подумаешь. 

— Только я удостоился такой чести? 

Дофламинго рассмеялся. 

— Ты помог мне. Я не хочу показаться неблагодарным. 

— Это были мои прямые обязанности, — нахмурился Ло. Он не хотел никакой благодарности, ничего не хотел, только, чтобы его отпустили домой и оставили в покое. Сегодня у него был тяжелый день. 

Дофламинго взял пропуск со стола — у Ло был такой же — и кинул его Ло. Он поймал. Четвертый уровень доступа, прочитал он на карточке. Сейчас у него был седьмой.  
— Номер двенадцать на минус третьем — твоя. Можешь делать там, что хочешь. 

Ло стало жутко — этот человек знал о каждом его шаге. Только вчера Ло обходил помещения, в которые у него был доступ, и искал свободную лабораторию под исследования. В своем кабинете препарировать мышей он не хотел.   
Вместо благодарности Ло почувствовал раздражение.   
Как он мог решить когда-то, что ему удалось скрыться от Дофламинго? Ло давно был в клетке. И как бы далеко он ни бежал, все равно оставался внутри.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Ло вернулся домой поздно. На утро была запланирована операция, к которой он готовился несколько дней. Он, конечно, протрезвеет, но от головной боли все равно придется помучиться: Ло подумал, что пары бокалов, выпитых у Дофламинго, для такого вечера мало, и все-таки открыл бутылку вина дома. 

Ло встал под душ, чтобы смыть неприятные воспоминания вечера. Ему не нравилось общаться с Дофламинго. Каждый раз тот доводил его до тихой ярости, хотя не делал ровным счетом ничего. Возможно, Ло нужно было расслабиться. 

Когда много лет учишься в медицинском, а потом работаешь, кромсая людей, не остается никаких иллюзий относительно собственного тела. Никаких загадок.   
Ло помнил те волнительные моменты, когда, учась на первых курсах, он и его однокурсники собирались на одном из этажей университета, где хранили всякий списанный хлам и тренировались друг на друге. Все начиналось с невинных проб поставить капельницу и чуть не закончилось смертью одного из них, когда они, идиоты, из любопытства решили вырезать у своего товарища аппендицит. Ло не был тем, кто лежал тогда на столе, и не был тем, кто резал. Тогда им пришлось сознаться в содеянном и попросить помощи: простая операция пошла не так. Ло едва не исключили за то, что он просто находился рядом.   
Компания их после исключений заметно поредела, но они продолжали собираться и вместе учить то, что было им интересно. Но границу они больше не переходили.

Человеческие тела были понятны и предсказуемы. Ло знал о себе все: где прикоснуться, чтобы было хорошо, чтобы было больно или неприятно. Что вызывает у него аллергию, а что возбуждает.   
Он провел рукой по груди, смывая сегодняшний пот, и вспомнил, как красовался перед ним Дофламинго. Красовался ли? Зачем ему это делать? Ло никто, он скучный до невозможности, а Дофламинго нужно только пальцем поманить, чтобы любой прыгнул к нему в койку. 

Дофламинго был в хорошей форме. Ни капли жира, одни мышцы. Дофламинго за сорок? То, что Ло видел сейчас, ему нравилось. Интересно, как его тело реагирует на прикосновения? Ло бы соврал, если бы сказал о чисто научном интересе. Он прислонился к стене и, скользнув рукой от груди к животу, туда, где сладко скапливалось возбуждение, решил не сопротивляться своим желаниям. Обхватил член, подрочил, покружил пальцами у головки.   
Все движения были настолько отработанными, что Ло даже не задумывался. Когда ему хотелось передернуть по-быстрому, он знал, что делать.   
Если взять в ладонь поджавшиеся яички и скользнуть пальцами за них, надавить, то возбуждение станет острее.   
Ло отбросил душ в сторону. Было душно и влажно. Слизнул с верхней губы пот и толкнулся мокрыми пальцами внутрь. Упал на колени, упираясь лбом в прохладную ванную, и не смог сдержать стона. Было хорошо. Он давно не позволял себе ничего такого. С тех самых пор, как закончил медицинский и перевелся в больницу. На последнем курсе они неплохо развлекались с Кидом, но потом у него появилась подружка, а Ло, пару раз переспав с однокурсницей, понял, что вряд ли когда-нибудь женится. То, что начиналось, как эксперимент, закончилось для него необходимостью признать, что женщин он любил только на расстоянии.   
Ло задвигал пальцами чаще, выгнул спину и прижался щекой к ванной. Хотелось кончить быстрее. Другой рукой он обхватил член. С Кидом до секса у них не дошло. А дрочить долго Ло никогда не любил. Это было все равно как пить в одиночку — так делают только алкоголики. В городской больнице ему не раз предлагали перепихнуться, но Ло отказывался. Иногда ему хотелось потрахаться, но идея была привлекательной только в мыслях. Когда доходило до дела, Ло сбегал. Он заменял секс работой и неплохо преуспел в этом. 

Водяной пар забивался в ноздри, Ло часто дышал. Душ вывернулся и бил вверх, ему в живот, но Ло было не до него. Он растекался, как оплавленная свечка, двигаясь навстречу пальцам только на рефлексах, тихо стонал и кусал губы. Хотелось целоваться — даже больше чем трахаться. Долго, горячо, хотелось лапать кого-то еще, чтобы ласки были взаимны. Как назло вспомнилось то, как мышцы Дофламинго перекатывались под кожей, когда он чуть лениво двигался. Ло к своему ужасу понял, что не прочь бы попробовать с ним, и со стоном кончил. А потом лежал, отплевываясь от воды и непрошенных мыслей. Кажется, пора было найти себе кого-то и выбросить всю дурь из головы.   
Ло вышел из ванной комнаты совершенно разбитый и сонный. Он упал на кровать и мгновенно отключился. 

***

Дофламинго ждал его, сидя на операционном столе и барабаня по нему пальцами. 

— Сними их, Ло. — Он сначала не понял, о чем Дофламинго говорит, но Дофламинго неодобрительно смотрел на его руки, и понимание прошибло Ло холодной волной. Снять перчатки значило пасть совсем низко — он же профессионал, черт возьми! Ло равнодушно взглянул на Дофламинго и продолжил обрабатывать шов дезинфицирующим раствором. 

— Это неприемлемо, — твердо ответил он. Дофламинго развернулся к нему и посмотрел так, будто Ло сейчас оскорбил его последними словами. 

— Ты опять мне возражаешь.

Дофламинго поймал его руку и схватил за запястье. Подцепил пальцем край латексной печатки, потянул вверх — Ло выдохнул. Его бросило в жар, он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Наверное, он покраснел, как мальчишка. Он отдернул руку, но Дофламинго уже успел содрать перчатку с его пальцев. И, когда Дофламинго взялся за вторую, Ло не смог сдержать дрожь. 

Дофламинго погладил его ладонь большим пальцем. Дергаться было бесполезно: Дофламинго держал крепко. Сжал его руку в своей. Ло стало больно. Боль отрезвила его, и он посмотрел на Дофламинго с вызовом. Тот только усмехнулся.  
Ло не знал, чего добивался Дофламинго. Неужели он хотел предъявить ему потом то, что он наплевал на самые главные правила безопасности, и вышвырнуть отсюда? 

Перчатки были последним препятствием. Ло боялся касаться его голыми руками. Он знал, что тогда, попробовав золотистую кожу Дофламинго на ощупь, окончательно пропадет. 

Ло зачерпнул мазь и провел по шраму, оставшемуся от разреза. Она таяла, оставляя после себя жирный блеск. Хорошо, на Ло был халат. Ло закусил щеку изнутри и наложил на шрам повязку. Хотелось покончить со всем скорее и уйти. Подрочить в кабинете у себя показалось не самой плохой идеей. 

Дофламинго двинул ногой, задевая коленом бедро Ло. Он был горячим. Второй раз Дофламинго задел его уже не случайно. Ло вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться, но Дофламинго схватил его за грудки и не позволил отойти. Другой рукой нагло скользнул по животу вниз, пальцами цепляясь за пуговицы халата, расстегивая их. Сжал через брюки его член и усмехнулся. 

Блядь. 

— Что я о тебе не знаю, малыш Ло? Может, расскажешь, на что у тебя так крепко стоит? 

Ло втянул воздух сквозь зубы и процедил: 

— Тискал медсестричку, пока ты не пришел. 

Дофламинго оскалился. 

— Да ну? — протянул он. 

Дофламинго стащил со столика скальпель и покрутил в пальцах, примериваясь, чтобы схватить его поудобней. 

— А может, у тебя стоит на кровь? Тогда тебе, наверное, чертовски сложно оперировать. Как же ты добился таких успехов в работе? 

Ло не отводил взгляда от скальпеля. Дофламинго ловко гонял его между пальцами. У него были ровные матовые ногти, ухоженные руки. 

— Упс, — сказал Дофламинго, когда скальпель выпал из его рук. Он сунул порезанный палец в рот. — Но ты-то всегда держишь инструменты крепко?   
Какого черта этот человек морочил ему мозги? Ло не знал. Его жизнь в последние дни напоминала ему гребаную смесь кошмара и порнофильма. 

Дофламинго вжикнул молнией, нетерпеливо стягивая с Ло штаны вместе с бельем. Опустился перед ним на колени. Раздвинул полы его халата и взял в рот.   
Ло застонал. Дофламинго отсасывал с мастерством шлюхи, и Ло не хотел думать, откуда у него такой опыт. Он ласкал Ло языком, трогал кончиком в щель на головке, брал глубоко, позволяя трахать себя в горло. Ло закинул голову и вцепился в короткие жесткие волосы, которые скользили под пальцами. Ло толкался в рот Дофламинго, и тот не сопротивлялся, позволяя делать все, что Ло хочет. 

Ло уже был близко, уже ничего не соображал, будто беспощадная горячая волна нахлынула на него и оставила после себя пьянящую пустоту. Дофламинго двигал языком по его члену, выпускал и брал снова, крепко сжимая его бедра. Ло плыл. Ло презирал себя за то, что так позорно сдался. Стонал, резко подаваясь вперед. И кончил, когда Дофламинго засмеялся, и его горло завибрировало.   
Ло оперся рукой на стол.   
Дофламинго медленно облизнулся и поднялся с колен. Ло стало душно. Пахло возбуждением и пролитым анестетиком. Дофламинго смотрел на него, и взгляд его был настолько откровенен, что у Ло больше не осталось никаких иллюзий. Его завели в качестве маленькой игрушки для развлечений. Его хотели.  
Было гадко. Он застегнул штаны и поправил рубашку. Собрал разбросанные по полу инструменты, которыми обрабатывал рану Дофламинго, и молча вышел.   
Он слышал, как Дофламинго смеется. 

 

«Ты возбуждаешься от вида крови, Ло?» — вспомнилось, когда Ло провел скальпелем по чьему-то животу. Кровь была красной, рана расходилась в стороны. 

Конечно нет, Ло не был извращенцем. По крайней мере, не таким, каким его считал Дофламинго. Мысли о нем забились в голове, Ло глубоко вдохнул, возвращая себе прежнее спокойствие. 

Рука дрогнула, скальпель отклонился на несколько миллиметров в сторону, но, кажется, никто не заметил. Ло сделал разрез и бросил скальпель в железный контейнер.

— Надо прижечь сосуды, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Чистый запах спирта и крови заменился запахом горелой плоти. Ло вдохнул его через маску. И почувствовал, что у него стоит. Этого еще не хватало. Он отступил от стола, чтобы случайно не потереться об него, и сосредоточился на пациенте. Возбуждение прошло быстро: стоило Ло только увидеть опухоль, как в мыслях не осталось ничего, кроме работы. И Ло был рад, что она всегда у него на первом месте. 

 

***

Ло вызвали на минус третий этаж впервые. Новый пропуск открывал ему многие закрытые раньше двери.   
Моне уже ждала его, и как только Ло подошел, не стала медлить. 

— Все, что нужно — это осмотреть их. Нет ли какого заражения. Мы подозреваем, что они могли пронести на себе какое-то химическое оружие. Еще один был ранен в перестрелке.

— Это те, кто вломился в здание неделю назад? 

Моне кивнула и открыла тяжелую железную дверь.   
Комната была большой и просторной. Ло осмотрелся. Если бы пленники не были заперты, то можно было бы подумать, что они в гостях. На них даже не было наручников: с такой системой безопасности они все равно бы далеко не убежали. 

— Это врач. И он не тот, на кого можно нападать, — голос Моне звучал холодно. — Мне подождать снаружи? — Она с сомнением посмотрела на Ло. Думала, наверное, что стоит ей выйти, его сразу растерзают. 

Ло кивнул.  
Моне кивнула и закрыла за собой дверь.   
Ло прошел в комнату и устроил чемоданчик с лекарствами на стуле. Его попросили взять только самое необходимое — чтобы никто не мог воспользоваться шприцами или еще какими-то острыми инструментами и напасть на него. Кажется, тот, кто отдавал этот приказ, погорячился: мятежники не выглядели опасными. 

— Привет, — сказал Ло парень, сидевший на кровати, и улыбнулся. — Я Луффи. Это — Нами, — он показал пальцем на рыжую девчонку. — Как зовут тебя? 

— Трафальгар Ло, но это не имеет значения. 

— Врач, значит? — подошла к нему Нами. — С виду приличный человек, что ты забыл у такой мрази, как он? 

В том, кто такой «он», Ло даже не сомневался.   
Он нахмурился и ничего не ответил. Схватил девчонку за руку и посадил на стул. На ее лице красовался синяк. Ло взял ее за подбородок, подставляя лицо ближе к лампе. 

— Пройдет через пару дней, — сказал он и повернулся к улыбающемуся парню. 

— А с тобой что? 

— Зацепило пулей. 

Серьезно ранен никто не был, и Ло, сменив Луффи повязку, быстро осмотрел всех остальных. Ничего подозрительного он не заметил.

— Когда вы в последний раз принимали Смайл? 

— Больше трех недель назад, — ответила Нами. — Кроме меня и его, — она кивнула на молчаливого длинноносого парня в углу, — лекарство больше никому не нужно. 

Ло удивленно поднял бровь. Надо же, неужели они тоже были подопытными кроликами у Дофламинго? Вряд ли. Наверное, им повезло и у них был иммунитет. 

— Тогда я принесу вам Смайл, когда приду в следующий раз. — Нами кивнула. — Надеюсь, вы все еще будете здесь.

Нами изменилась в лице. 

— Что, считаешь нас совсем идиотами? — Ло фыркнул. Если эта наглая девчонка думала, что нашла себе жертву, чтобы проехаться по мозгам, то не на того напала. За годы общения с пациентами и их родственниками он еще и не с такими сталкивался. 

— Я этого не говорил, — спокойно ответил он, собирая лекарства обратно в чемоданчик. 

— Ты сам идиот, если работаешь на этого монстра. Авария на химической фабрике — его рук дело. Сначала он отравил нас всех химикатами, теперь травит бесполезным лекарством. 

Не то чтобы Ло раньше не слышал ничего подобного. В тех или иных вариациях эти речи встречались довольно часто. 

— Ага. А то, что я после стирки не могу найти пару своим носкам, это происки добрых фей, — угрюмо сказал Ло. 

Хотелось быстрее уйти. У Ло были дела поважнее, чем выслушивание ничем не подтвержденных слухов.

— Ты разве не чувствуешь себя зависимым от Смайла? 

— Нет, — отрезал Ло. Он подошел к двери и приложил пропуск к датчику. Она открылась. Ло не отпускало чувство, что Дофламинго наградил его слишком щедро, дав новый пропуск. Он опять играл с ним. 

Ло шел по коридору, рассматривая одинаковые двери. Он давил в себе любопытство и убеждал, что не хочет знать, что находилось за ними. Ему не нужны были новые проблемы: Дофламинго, кажется, только и ждал, чтобы Ло облажался. 

Ло столкнулся с Моне, когда она выходила из двери в конце коридора. Краем глаза Ло успел увидеть кусок ярко разукрашенной стены. Из комнаты донеслись детские голоса.   
Озноб прошил его, оставив холодную испарину на лбу. Тошнота начала подступать к горлу. Ло остановился и расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке. 

— Тут есть дети? — спросил он. 

Моне проигнорировала его вопрос.   
Ло стало мерзко. Глупо было думать, что Дофламинго прекратил свои эксперименты. За годы в медицине Ло понял, что не всегда все должно подчиняться правилам и законам. Что некоторых сильнодействующих лекарств не было бы, если бы однажды какие-то смельчаки не рискнули испытать их на себе и других.

Ло мог сколько угодно успокаивать себя, находя разные отговорки, но мысль о том, что Дофламинго использует детей, была невыносима. Они все умрут. И Ло понимал, что не может ничего сделать, чтобы помочь им.  
Можно было пойти спросить у Дофламинго. Если он ему отсосал, то, может, его и на откровенность пробьет? Ло почему-то в этом сомневался. 

 

Ло всю ночь думал о словах Нами. Он не мог заснуть, редкие минуты дремы мешались с мыслями о той комнате, где держали детей. Когда Ло был маленьким, стены в их игровой комнате тоже были яркими, с нарисованными подсолнухами и далекими островами. Но даже красивые картинки не спасали от липкого страха, не проходившего даже в те минуты, когда Ло и других детей оставляли в покое. 

Промучившись всю ночь, Ло так и не решил, как ему поступить. Он не был самоубийцей, чтобы идти против Дофламинго или просить его не использовать детей — с какой стати он должен был его слушать?   
Но выяснить правду для себя он мог попытаться. Возможно, тогда он бы знал, чего ждать от Дофламинго.  
Они с Верго еще вчера должны были уехать из города. Глупо будет не использовать такую возможность. Ло влезет в кабинет Дофламинго после того, как его вечерняя смена закончится. В том, что их отношения перешли на новый, какой-то уродливый уровень, был один плюс: Дофламинго открыл Ло доступ в свой кабинет. Наверное, надеялся, что Ло будет бегать к нему при каждом удобном случае.   
Ло поморщился. Он знал, что если его застукают там, когда он будет ковыряться в документах Дофламинго, то у него будут большие проблемы. Но свое решение Ло менять уже не собирался.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Жалюзи были опущены, и в кабинете царил полумрак. Ло прокрался к столу, светя себе дисплеем телефона. Ноутбук Дофламинго взял с собой. Но Ло и не тешил себя надеждой, что сможет подобрать к нему пароль. 

Он сел в кресло и стал рыться в ящиках стола. Тут должно было быть что-то важное. Не зря же только считанные люди могли войти сюда.   
И он вздрогнул, когда неприметная дверь в самом конце комнаты открылась, и оттуда вышел Дофламинго. Он не был удивлен, увидев Ло за своим столом. Только устало потер шею и опустился в дальнее кресло у окна. 

— Во время последнего обхода ты не закрыл дверь на кодовый замок, — сказал Дофламинго. — Мои пленники сбежали. — А вот этого Ло не знал. Он заглянул сегодня к ним, принес Смайл. Потом пришло сообщение из скорой, и Ло быстро вернулся к себе в отдел. Может, он и правда забыл закрыть дверь? — А теперь ты забрался сюда и роешься в моих вещах. Что я должен подумать? Ты специально выпустил их? 

Дофламинго барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. 

Ло сжал зубы.

— Нет, — процедил он. — Если они сбежали, значит, твои люди плохо их охраняли. 

— Малыш Ло огрызается, как мило, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго и мгновенно стал серьезным: — Это твой косяк, Ло. Что мешает мне думать, что ты связан с Мугиварами, устроился сюда работать, чтобы им помогать. Забыл запереть их как следует, а теперь отрицаешь свою вину. Если бы на твоем месте я застукал кого-то еще, Детка бы уже избавлялась от тела. А я все еще говорю с тобой, теряя свое время, потому что хочу знать кое-что... — Он щелкнул выключателем торшера, и Ло зажмурился от яркого света. — Скажи, ты никогда не хотел мне отомстить? За то, что было раньше? 

— Нет. 

— Какой-то ты немногословный, — задумчиво протянул Дофламинго, рассматривая Ло. — На твоем месте я бы сейчас очень старался убедить меня в том, что ты к этому непричастен. 

Ло покачал головой.

— Даже если я поверю, что все вышло случайно, хотя это ни в коем случае не освобождает тебя от вины… что ты сейчас здесь делаешь? 

— Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне снова? — Ло больше не боялся. 

Дофламинго рассмеялся. Он рывком встал и подошел к Ло. Вздернул на ноги, наваливаясь и прижимая к столу. Ло замер, чувствуя себя кроликом, которому осталось жить всего несколько секунд, прежде чем его сожрет удав. 

— Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я могу хранить здесь что-то важное. Ты не найдешь здесь ничего, только проблем на свою любопытную задницу, — усмехнулся он. — Пошли, — он схватил Ло за шиворот и потащил из кабинета. Ло упирался, и, кажется, это только больше раззадоривало Дофламинго. 

В лифте Ло молчал и равнодушно разглядывал их в зеркалах. Он и не подозревал, что был настолько ниже. Дофламинго усмехнулся снова, и Ло нахмурился. Куда он его ведет? Он перебирал варианты, пока Дофламинго не вжал его в зеркальную стену лифта, шаря руками по телу.   
Когда двери лифта открылись, Дофламинго снова схватил его за воротник. Что за дурная привычка. Ло попытался вырваться, но Дофламинго не отпустил. Ло заскрипел зубами. 

— Я должен наказать тебя, — спокойно озвучил Дофламинго свои планы и потащил Ло дальше. 

Они вышли на улицу. Припаркованная у входа машина весело мигнула фарами, когда Дофламинго нажал на брелок сигнализации.   
Блядь. Кажется, Дофламинго сейчас не шутил. Что он придумал? Отвезти его за город и пристрелить, а потом спрятать тело на какой-нибудь свалке? Ло хмыкнул и подумал, что без боя он не сдастся. И тут же засмотрелся на то, как уверенно Дофламинго вел машину. Его руки легко скользили по рулю, Дофламинго был расслаблен и смотрел больше на Ло, чем на дорогу. В салоне пахло кожей и новизной. Этот запах стал Ло уже привычным и всегда ассоциировался с Дофламинго. 

Дофламинго молчал, пока они не выехали за город.

— Смотри, — сказал он. — Два года назад здесь был пустырь. Сюда пришлась самая большая часть ядовитого дождя. — Ло видел маленькие домики среди полей, расстилающихся до горизонта. Он не знал, что там было посажено, пшеница или рожь, скорее всего. И еще не мог понять, к чему Дофламинго ведет. — Мы потратили огромные деньги на то, чтобы нейтрализовать заражение. Теперь все, что растет здесь — безопасно. И жить здесь безопасно. Если бы люди не платили за Смайл, никаких денег бы не хватило, чтобы сделать это. 

А, вот оно что. Оправдаться в глазах Ло решил? Нет, слова «оправдываться» и «Дофламинго» в одном предложении никогда не могли встретиться. Дофламинго хвастался. 

— Многие говорят, что катастрофа была подстроена, — хмуро ответил Ло. 

— И ты веришь? Может, проще было спросить, чем рыться в моем кабинете? Ты это хотел выяснить? 

— Ты бы ответил? 

— Нет, — он взъерошил на голове Ло волосы. — Слухи лгут. А вообще, это не твое дело. Твое дело — лечить людей. — Ло скривился: снова этот снисходительный тон. — Есть вещи, которые лучше не знать. Они не принесут ничего, кроме кошмаров. 

— Знакомство с тобой — кошмар. 

Дофламинго рассмеялся и резко нажал на тормоз. Они были далеко от города. Вокруг тянулись поля, солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом. 

— Выходи. 

Ло посмотрел на Дофламинго — какого черта он задумал? Пристрелить его посреди поля, чтобы труп нашли только к осени, когда будут собирать урожай?   
Дофламинго нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю. Ло нехотя вылез из машины и отошел, ноги были ватными. 

Дофламинго потянулся через сидение и захлопнул за ним дверь. Опустил окно. 

— Прогуляйся и хорошенько подумай обо всем, Ло. Когда вернешься — зайдешь ко мне и скажешь, хочешь ли ты работать у меня дальше или предпочтешь убраться к своим новым дружкам Мугиварам. Ты понял?   
Ло не ответил. 

Взревел мотор, и машина быстро скрылась из виду.   
Ло остался один на пыльной обочине.   
Кажется, в этот раз он легко отделался. 

***

В свою квартиру Ло вернулся под утро. Чертов Дофламинго завез его в такую даль, что пришлось тащиться несколько часов. Ночью похолодало, и к тому моменту, как Ло оказался дома, он продрог насквозь. 

Ло выпил горячего чаю и лег спать. Он не хотел ни о чем думать сейчас. Ему нужно было успокоиться и отдохнуть. 

Ло проснулся к обеду. Принял душ; голова слегка побаливала, но в целом он чувствовал себя неплохо. Он выпил пару кружек кофе и отправился в больницу. В три часа дня у него была назначена операция, и он не собирался ее отменять. Речь шла о трансплантации сердца, и даже если бы Дофламинго увез Ло в другую страну, он все равно бы нашел способ быть в операционной в назначенное время. Ло даже не думал, что сам его приход Дофламинго расценит как раскаяние и возвращение. Ему снова великодушно давали шанс вырваться, но Ло, помня предыдущий опыт, не был уверен, что ему удастся хоть когда-нибудь выбраться из клетки Дофламинго: просто из одной он мог попасть в другую. 

В операционную Ло вошел полностью собранным. Играла музыка, тишину Ло не любил, пиканье приборов вводило его в транс. Ло как никогда чувствовал себя уверенным в сегодняшнем успехе. Пациент был молод, сердце, найденное ему для пересадки, подходило идеально. За прошедшее время он надрессировал сестер, и теперь они не подавали ему предметы, грозя проткнуть руку. Все было хорошо.   
Пока он не поглядел вверх и не увидел в тускло освещенной галерее единственного зрителя.   
Дофламинго сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он был непривычно серьезен.   
Ло ощутил волнение и злость. Сжал зубы, успокаиваясь и предпочитая забыть обо всем, кроме пациента. 

— Скальпель, — скомандовал Ло, вытянув руку в сторону, и крепко сжал холодный металл в пальцах. Он профессионал. Сегодня ему никто не помешает победить смерть. 

***

— Все вон, — сказал Дофламинго, и сестры поспешили убраться как можно скорее. Пациента вывезли, и теперь осталось привести операционную в порядок. 

— Я все еще думаю: не присоединиться ли мне к моим тупым друзьям, — устало огрызнулся Ло. После восьми часов на ногах ему хотелось скорее сесть и выпить еще кофе. Или лучше — лечь спать.  
Наверное, страсть нарываться была у Ло в крови. Но он никогда не замечал за собой этого, пока не встретил Дофламинго. 

— Конечно, — сказал тот, даже не скрывая усмешку. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты скорее принял решение? — Ло судорожно сглотнул. Ему стоило ждать от этого вопроса подвоха? — Знаешь ли, найти хорошего хирурга не так-то легко. Почему бы нам не обсудить все как следует? Сначала ты расскажешь, чего хочешь, а потом — я. Может, наши желания совпадут. 

Он теснил его, пока Ло не уперся спиной в операционный стол. Еще пара минут таких разговоров, и гадалкой не надо быть, чтобы знать, чем все закончится.   
Ло подтянулся и уселся на стол, пытаясь хоть немного отодвинуться от Дофламинго. От его близости по телу разливалось сладкое чувство предвкушения, перемешанного со страхом. А еще Ло казалось, что он совсем разучился говорить. 

Дофламинго положил ладонь ему на бедро и сжал пальцы. Сдвинул руку выше и остановился. Ло замер в ожидании — прекратит он или продолжит. И того, и того хотелось одинаково.   
Дофламинго отпустил его, потянулся, чтобы развязать тесемки на его халате. Пальцы царапнули по шее, проворно спустились ниже, вдоль спины. Скоро Дофламинго стащил с него халат и бросил под ноги.   
Теперь темно-синяя форма ничего не скрывала. У Ло стоял, и он отозвался стоном, когда Дофламинго обхватил его член через ткань. 

— Ну так что? — спросил Дофламинго, оттягивая вниз резинку штанов. Ло толкнулся ему в руку. Дофламинго потер пальцем головку, размазывая по ней выступившую каплю. Ло так не вовремя вспомнил, как Дофламинго отсасывал ему в этой же операционной. Бросило в жар. Ло хотел, чтобы Дофламинго взял у него в рот снова. Дофламинго, стоящий на коленях, — зрелище, которое понравилось Ло до одури. Ло застонал, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь, потерся щекой. Дофламинго вцепился ему в затылок и прижал его губами к вырезу своей рубашки. Ло лизнул чуть солоноватую гладкую кожу. Поцеловал, засасывая, кусая. Комната плыла. Мысли плыли, и Ло влажно всхлипнул и заелозил губами по загорелой шее. Было мало, всего мало; Ло хотелось снова увидеть, как мышцы перекатываются под кожей, и хотелось трогать, ощущать их напряжение под своими пальцами. Он расстегнул рубашку Дофламинго дрожащими руками.   
Дофламинго отступил. 

— Еще движение, и я тебя выебу, — сказал Дофламинго. Его глаза блестели, он был возбужден, и Ло хотел его. 

Ло снял с себя форменную рубашку, отбросил в сторону. 

— Это сойдет за движение? — спросил Ло и не узнал свой хриплый голос. 

Дофламинго зарычал и набросился на него, прижимая спиной к холодному, мокрому от крови столу. Ло била дрожь. Дофламинго целовал его. Дофламинго отсасывал ему, но еще никогда не целовал. Ло фыркал, выдыхал ему в губы и отвечал зло и страстно. Руками трогал там, куда мог дотянуться. Пальцами потер соски, ущипнул, скользнул руками по груди вниз, чувствуя твердые мышцы пресса, дорожку волос, ведущую к паху. Ло втиснул руку под ремень брюк и накрыл ладонью член. Во рту пересохло. У Дофламинго был большой; Ло судорожно сглотнул и понял, что хочет увидеть его. И хочет, чтобы его скорее трахнули.   
Блядь. Наверное, это будет охуенно больно. Ло расстегивал брюки, путаясь руками в замке и ремне. Дофламинго забавлялся его нетерпением, жарко дышал в шею. Мешал. Было щекотно. Дофламинго облизывал Ло, оставляя влажные следы. Лизнул за ухом, прикусил кожу зубами и снова засмеялся.   
Волна мурашек пробежала по телу. Ло чувствовал себя слабым, безвольным, и у него больше не было сил себя контролировать.   
Дофламинго толкнул его в грудь, не давая подняться, и стянул с него штаны вместе с бельем. Они болтались на лодыжках, Ло скинул их, как только ему удалось сбросить с ног мягкие форменные тапочки.   
Было волнительно. Он ощущал себя жертвой на своем же столе, где потрошил других людей. Дофламинго широко раздвинул его бедра и сгреб в руку член и мошонку. Скользнул пальцами ниже. Ло бросило в жар. Дофламинго отступил и полез по шкафам.   
Ло наблюдал за ним отстраненно, тело все еще горело от его прикосновений. 

— Это пойдет? — спросил Дофламинго, пихая ему перед глазами какую-то мазь. 

Ло сощурился, пытаясь разобрать название, и кивнул. Он никогда не доходил до такой точки возбуждения.   
Он хотел Дофламинго. Он ненавидел себя.   
Дофламинго протолкнул в него скользкий палец. Ло представил, как блестит от смазки матовый ровный ноготь, как скрывается в нем, и застонал. Подался навстречу и замер, потому что Дофламинго сжал его шею, не давая больше двигаться. Ло почти не мог дышать и через пару минут окончательно потерялся. Яркий свет слепил глаза. Дофламинго наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его снова. 

— Если бы я мог терпеть, то сначала я бы вылизал тебя там, — сказал он, и Ло заскулил. Он не мог ждать. Он обхватил поясницу Дофламинго ногами, скрестил их и притянул его к себе. Дофламинго царапнул его грудь, оставляя красные полоски и немного приводя Ло в чувства. Смазал свой член, подрочил Ло и, подхватив под колени, дернул на себя, почти стаскивая со стола, приставил головку к входу. Двинул бедрами, и Ло стиснул зубы. Боль и желание раздирали его одновременно. Ло закусил губу до крови, пытаясь расслабиться. 

— Ты такой узкий, Ло. Я первый у тебя, — сказал Дофламинго, не спрашивая, и Ло покраснел. — Долго же ты берег свою задницу. 

Он выглядел таким невозмутимым — и как всегда говорил с издевкой.   
Было чертовски больно и горячо, и это все, что занимало внимание Ло. Он сжался, когда Дофламинго оказался полностью внутри, и тот застонал. Облизнулся, показывая влажный кончик языка. Ло пошевелился, ерзая по столу. Спина скользила — пот лился с Ло от напряжения. 

Дофламинго погладил Ло по животу, подрочил опавший член, вышел почти до конца и толкнулся обратно. Ло застонал. Блядь. Волна спавшего возбуждения снова прошла по телу дрожью. Дофламинго больше не медлил и не сдерживался. Тело Ло больше ему не принадлежало. Все мышцы, казалось, оплавились от напряжения. Ло смотрел на Дофламинго, пока мог, пока не запрокинул голову, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Он чувствовал руки Дофламинго на себе, на плечах, груди, тот трогал его везде, щипал, на секунды позволяя вырваться из оглушительного дурмана.   
Потом толкнулся пальцами ему в рот, и Ло обхватил их губами, всасывая и облизывая языком. Дофламинго трахал его в такт своим движениям, Ло вторил ему стонами. Его не было. Он стал никем — оголенной кучей нервов и натянутых до предела мышц.   
Ло скользил влажными пальцами по столу и не мог зацепиться ни за что. Не мог остановиться, пока на него не нахлынула душная волна, пока не вынесла из реальности окончательно. 

— Ло? 

Дофламинго ущипнул его за щеку. Дотронулся рукой до лба. 

— Ло? 

Ло зажмурился от яркого света. Было холодно. 

— У тебя температура, — сказал Дофламинго. — Тебе нужно домой. — Ло кивнул и снова отрубился.


	4. Chapter 4

***

На следующее утро Ло было плохо. Он чувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Кажется, он все-таки простыл в ту ночь, когда тащился домой несколько часов. А вчерашний напряженный день добил его окончательно.   
Высокая температура продержалась два дня, и Ло был способен только на то, чтобы сползти с кровати за таблетками. При всех достижениях в медицине люди все еще не научились быстро лечить простуду. Температура добивала Ло, и он был рад, что ему хватило ума позвонить на работу и предупредить о своем отсутствии. Болеть, только устроившись, не хотелось. Ло и раньше замечал, что сдает, но по-прежнему не шел в отпуск. Отдых значил пару недель лени, скуки и тишины. 

Дофламинго не позвонил ни разу. Не то чтобы Ло надеялся на это, все-таки Дофламинго был самовлюбленным ублюдком. То, что они трахнулись, теперь казалось ему галлюцинациями из-за температуры.   
На третий день Ло почувствовал себя почти сносно и решил, что больше не сможет оставаться дома.   
Он пришел на работу, хотя его не ждали. Больничный Ло был до конца недели, так что его вычеркнули из расписания и заменили другими врачами. Работы почти не было. Он успел обойти всех пациентов до обеда и потом, закинувшись еще одной таблеткой от простуды, закрылся у себя в кабинете. 

*** 

— Когда ты снимешь дополнительный наряд охраны? Я могу закрыться от них только в своем кабинете. Когда я в последний раз обедал в ресторане, один из охранников пошел за мной в сортир. Верго, ты перестарался, — Дофламинго мерил шагами кабинет из угла в угол. Верго сидел за его столом и невозмутимо пил кофе. К его щеке прилип кусочек взбитых сливок. Очевидно заметив взгляд Дофламинго, он стер сливки ладонью. 

— Активность все еще есть, — мрачно сказал он. — Недавно мы задержали группу повстанцев на северной окраине города. А после того, как твоя новая игрушка знатно нам всем подгадила, я не знаю, чего еще ждать. Тебе надо убраться из города на время. Поезжай на Грин Бит. 

— Ты снова заладил об этом. Предлагаешь мне сбежать? 

— Предлагаю подумать о себе, когда это действительно нужно. 

— Не выйдет, — сказал Дофламинго. — Посмотри мой график. У меня весь месяц распланирован, куча важных встреч, которые я не смогу перенести. 

— Я не предлагаю запираться там навсегда и играть в Робинзона. На встречах я обеспечу безопасность. Но даже у меня не хватает терпения охранять тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки. 

— Это месть за то, что я приставал к тебе? 

— Надеюсь, теперь ты успокоишься, — сказал Верго.

— Ревнуешь? — оскалился Дофламинго. Лицо Верго как всегда ничего не выражало. 

Верго неопределенно хмыкнул. 

— Тебя не смущает, что ты знал его ребенком, а теперь трахаешь? 

— Верго, он вырос привлекательным молодым человеком, если ты не заметил. 

— Для меня он все еще мелкий проблемный сопляк. 

Дофламинго рассмеялся. 

— Он такой отзывчивый. Если бы ты хоть раз… — Дофламинго с любопытством следил за выражением лица Верго. Снова равнодушие. В этом смысле Ло был поинтереснее: он всегда реагировал на провокации. 

— Мне хватает того, что ты трахаешь меня в мозг. 

Дофламинго фыркнул. 

— Что сказал тебе пацан насчет побега пленников? 

— Он сказал, что был не в курсе. 

— И ты поверил? — Верго нахмурился и недовольно добавил: — Я до сих пор не верю, что ты отдал ему свою карту. И что ты сделал ему доступ в свой кабинет. 

Дофламинго пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Я видел записи камер. Ничего подозрительного. Он очень торопился, когда уходил, может, и правда забыл закрыть в спешке. 

— То, что он сделал это специально и связан с Мугиварами, ты даже не рассматриваешь? 

Дофламинго отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Они здорово запудрили ему мозги, наговорили всякой чуши... Он полез в мой кабинет за информацией. Ему сказали, что катастрофа была подстроена. Я все отрицал, но, кажется, наш малыш Ло не поверил мне до конца. 

— Его надо убрать. 

— Верго, не говори глупостей. Еще немного, и Ло будет плясать под нашу дудку. 

— Хотел бы я верить. Как только он станет тебе не нужен, я разберусь с ним. 

Дофламинго посмотрел на Верго. Неужели он видел в Ло опасность? Он, конечно, мог очень постараться и пырнуть скальпелем, если подвернется случай, но Дофламинго не верил, что Ло сможет это сделать. Ло был осторожным и хитрым. И закрыть дверь забыл случайно. Ло нравилось работать — это Дофламинго рассказала Моне, которой было поручено приглядывать за ним.   
Если бы Дофламинго не знал Верго, то подумал бы, что тот и правда ревнует. Но Верго, кажется, слишком серьезно относился к своим обязанностям. Это качество обычно нравилось Дофламинго, но сейчас неимоверно раздражало. 

***

Дофламинго удалось застать только в конце недели.   
Ло не знал, что скажет Дофламинго. Что очень сожалеет, что его пленники сбежали, что не верит слухам, а Дофламинго не такой ублюдок, каким его многие считают? Что больше никогда не полезет в его дела? Чушь. И если из-за собственного упрямства его вышвырнут с работы или сделают с ним что-нибудь похуже, так тому и быть. 

От Дофламинго не убежать, они все у него на крючке — пока он не наиграется сам. И что-то Ло подсказывало, что в его случае «пока» равносильно «никогда».

Ло постучался и вошел.

Сгущавшийся вечерний сумрак разбавлял жидкий свет настольной лампы. Дофламинго, глубоко упав в кресло, дрочил, закинув ноги на стол. Ло замер в дверях. Его заметили. 

— Иди сюда, — сказал Дофламинго, и Ло подчинился, на негнущихся ногах подойдя к столу. Он с интересом разглядывал Дофламинго. Тот щурился, его очки лежали на столе. 

Ло втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Дофламинго не стеснялся его. Наоборот, он стал двигать рукой по члену медленнее, чтобы Ло мог все увидеть. И Ло подошел еще ближе. 

— Я хотел поговорить, — сказал Ло. — Но я подожду. 

Дофламинго улыбнулся. 

— Можешь помочь. — Он откинулся в кресле и схватился рукой за подлокотник. — Ну? Будешь и дальше стоять и краснеть, Ло? 

Ло стиснул зубы и потянулся к его члену. Теперь у него была возможность рассмотреть его. Он скользнул пальцами вдоль ствола, чувствуя выступающие вены, обвел головку и потер щель на ней. Дофламинго откинул голову на спинку кресла и больше не смотрел на Ло.

— Давай, смелее. 

И Ло, злясь, оттого, что все его планы относительно этой встречи полетели прахом, сжал пальцы на члене, дроча, как любил дрочить себе. Дофламинго пошло и громко стонал. И Ло второй рукой обхватил свой член через брюки. 

— Не смей, — приказал Дофламинго, и Ло с сожалением отдернул руку. — И не отвлекайся. 

В этот момент раздался звонок, и Дофламинго схватил со стола мобильник. 

— Да? — спросил он, кивая Ло, чтобы он продолжал. — Вот как? — Ло позавидовал тому, как он владеет своим голосом. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дофламинго не мог контролировать себя, и он удвоил усилия. Дофламинго выдохнул и облизнулся. — Ясно. 

Он отшвырнул телефон в сторону. 

Зазвенела пожарная тревога. Дофламинго обхватил руку Ло своей, сжал пальцы сильнее и кончил через пару движений. 

— Пошли, Ло, с твоей проблемой и разговором придется повременить. Ты сам виноват. — Он вытерся платком и застегнул штаны. — Шевелись. — Он отсоединил ноутбук от проводов и сунул в руки Ло. Вытащил портфель из-под стола, кинул туда телефон и пару стопок каких-то договоров. Схватил Ло железной хваткой за плечо. — Ну, давай, не тормози. 

— В здании пожар? 

— Здание взлетит на воздух через четыре минуты. 

Страх подкатил Ло к горлу. Вот так все закончится. 

— Куда мы? Лестница в другой стороне… 

— При всем желании ты не успеешь спуститься за это время. Но можешь, конечно, попытаться, — оскалился Дофламинго . 

Он вышел в коридор и открыл вторую дверь справа от них. Там оказалась пожарная лестница. Пропустил Ло вперед, подталкивая и страхуя. Она была крутой и вела наверх. Шаги гулким эхом отдавались в узком помещении.   
Была еще одна дверь, а потом они оказались на крыше. В лицо ударил свежий ветер. Ло смотрел вниз, на мерцающие огни города. 

— Если бы я знал, что тебе здесь понравится, обязательно бы привел тебя сюда раньше. Но сам понимаешь, сейчас не время. — Дофламинго потащил его по крыше. За антеннами и шахтами лифтов была вертолетная площадка. 

Они добежали до вертолета, и Дофламинго, рухнув в кресло пилота, проворно защелкал кнопками и тумблерами. Лопасти завертелись, поднимая в воздух осевшую на крышу пыль и мусор. 

— Держись крепче, — сказал он, и потянул рычаг на себя. Вертолет мягко взмыл в воздух. 

У Ло захватило дыхание. Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле. Он вцепился руками в ремни безопасности, все тело его будто окаменело. 

 

Когда он повернулся к Дофламинго, тот был на удивление спокоен.   
Они уже прилично отдалились от здания корпорации, и теперь ее было хорошо видно. Ло рассматривал единственные горящие окна в башне — кажется, там и был кабинет Дофламинго. 

Раздался грохот, а потом клубы дыма взвились на самых верхних этажах. Ло вздрогнул. 

— Смотри, что ты наделал, — сказал Дофламинго.

Ло хмуро смотрел на облако пыли. Пока ничего не было видно, но, судя по грохоту, верхних этажей башни больше не существовало. 

— Мугивары сбежали. — Повернулся Дофламинго к Ло. — Здание разрушено. Кто будет за это отвечать? Хотя надо сказать этим идиотам спасибо: они не расхерачили нижние этажи. Хотели выкурить только меня. 

— Куда мы направляемся? 

— На Грин Бит. 

Ло уставился на него — он что, серьезно? 

— Это же закрытая зона. 

— Это тебе так сказали. 

Они пролетели пролив, который отделял берега Дрессрозы от Грин Бит, стали плавно снижаться. Сначала Ло не видел ничего, кроме темного леса внизу, но потом появились огни. Ло заметил освещенную вертолетную площадку. 

На острове было душно и влажно, в отличие от города. Мошкара крутилась роем под яркими лампами. Казалось, что там, где кончается свет, нет больше ничего — сплошной тропический лес. Ло отмахнулся от мошек, лезущих в лицо. Второй рукой он сжимал ноутбук Дофламинго. 

Дофламинго уверенно двинулся вперед по узкой вымощенной плоскими камнями тропинке. Они шли несколько минут — Ло, которого грызли невеселые мысли, и не заметил, как они оказались перед двухэтажным домом.   
Дофламинго шагнул на порог, сенсорный датчик запищал, когда он приложил к нему указательный палец. Дверь открылась, и они зашли в гостиную. 

Ло оглядывался. Дофламинго звонил по телефону — странно, но связь тут была, хотя все говорило о том, что этот остров совершенно не приспособлен для нормальной жизни. Но Ло уже ничему не удивлялся. 

— Да, все хорошо. Что там с главным зданием? Вызови Руди из строительной компании, пусть с парнями оценит ущерб и пришлет мне отчет, насколько безопасно оставаться в здании. Чем скорее — тем лучше. Да, этот паршивец со мной, — он ухмыльнулся в трубку. — И нет, Верго, — Ло вздрогнул, услышав имя, — ты его не получишь, оставь это мне. 

— Итак, — сказал Дофламинго, закончив разговаривать и повернувшись к Ло, будто только теперь вспомнил о его существовании. Выдернул из его рук ноутбук и подключил к проводам в гостиной. Ло стоял, не двигаясь с места. 

Дофламинго уселся за стол, быстро перебирая пальцами по клавиатуре. Нахмурился. А потом отвлекся и посмотрел на Ло. — Ты что-то хотел мне сказать. Когда пришел в кабинет. Валяй. 

— Вряд ли это теперь имеет значение. 

Дофламинго оторвался от экрана и уставился на Ло. 

Дофламинго еще никогда не смотрел на него так — будто способен закатать в землю одним только взглядом, если Ло сейчас сделает что-то, что Дофламинго не понравится.

— Говори. 

Ло покачал головой. Дофламинго в пару шагов оказался рядом и вцепился ему в шею, пригвоздив к стене. Ло скривился, ударившись затылком. Выставил руки вперед, отпихивая Дофламинго от себя.   
Дофламинго был зол. Ло — тоже. 

— Я не жалею, что Мугивары сбежали. Я не собираюсь обещать, что не буду лезть в твои дела. 

Пальцы Дофламинго впились в шею сильнее. Ло пихнул его ногой. 

— Неужели, — прошипел Дофламинго, вжимая Ло в стену, чтобы он не мог брыкаться. Дофламинго было так много, Ло задыхался, в голове был бардак, как будто смерч пронесся. — Малыш Ло решил показать зубы. Посмотрим, как долго ты протянешь, прежде чем передумаешь. 

— Не. Передумаю, — процедил Ло сквозь зубы.

— Дерзишь? Я в любой момент могу вышвырнуть тебя отсюда. Лишить тебя всего, — насмешливо сказал Дофламинго и, наклонившись к Ло, впился в губы, кусая и облизывая. Вклинился коленом между его бедер. Его ладони скользили по бокам, щекоча и царапая. Когда рука легла на живот, Ло задрожал всем телом. — И зачем ты мне нужен, Ло… — прошептал он ему на ухо, и Ло почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на шее. 

Они целовались, сталкиваясь языками и зубами. Ло стонал Дофламинго в рот, терся о него, хватаясь за шею и вцепляясь в волосы на затылке. Он не знал, что с ним делают, и Дофламинго тоже, кажется, не знал, что с ним делать. Ло хотелось одного — снова трахаться с ним. Ло мог сколько угодно обманывать себя, но горячее возбуждение, затопившее тело, было таким острым и желанным, что он просто не мог продолжать себе врать. 

Дофламинго потащил его наверх, Ло запинался о ступеньки и оставался стоять на ногах лишь потому, что Дофламинго подхватывал его под руку, когда он уже собирался завалиться вперед. Дофламинго с ноги открыл дверь и толкнул Ло к кровати. Ло упал на нее спиной и утонул в мягком одеяле. 

Так быстро Ло еще никогда не раздевался. Ло повело, когда они оказались кожей к коже, он снова не мог оторвать взгляд от Дофламинго. Трогал его, изучая напряженные мышцы. Ладонями скользил по груди и животу и готов был кончить только от одних его прикосновений. Терся, нетерпеливо приподнимая бедра, и Дофламинго обхватил его член, крепко сжимая пальцы. Боль мешалась с удовольствием, так было совсем невыносимо.   
Дофламинго больше не давал ему выбора.   
Ло застонал, боль прошила от поясницы до затылка. Дофламинго, больше не медля, двигаясь мелкими толчками, скоро вставил ему на всю длину.   
Ло не дышал, пока Дофламинго не начал двигаться. Пока боль не начала оплывать, перетекая обратно в возбуждение. Ло чувствовал, как звенят его мышцы от напряжения. Дофламинго трахал его жестко, выходя почти до конца и вставляя снова. Ло то ли обнимал, то ли царапал его, впиваясь пальцами в плечи и спину. Руки скользили по влажной коже. Дофламинго был жаден и нетерпелив, он облизывал лицо Ло, губами собирал пот с висков, оставлял засосы на шее и груди. Им обоим было мало.   
Ло просунул руку между их телами и обхватил свой член. Он то дрочил, то сжимал его у основания, позволяя себе задержаться на грани удовольствия. Пока Дофламинго не вынудил его прекратить. 

— Давай, Ло. 

И Ло сжал мышцы, обхватывая его сильнее. Выгнулся, прижимаясь к Дофламинго, застонал ему в рот.   
Где-то на краю сознания казалось, что Дофламинго тоже стонет. И говорит его имя, но кровь так громко стучала в ушах, что Ло предпочел думать, что ему померещилось. 

Ло обнимал его и отпустил не сразу; руки дрожали. Его всего пробирала дрожь. Дофламинго, выдернув из-под Ло одеяло, накрыл его.   
Снова раздалась мелодия телефона, Дофламинго сразу поднял трубку. 

— Ну что? Пригласили его? Хорошо, Верго. У меня все спокойно, не нужно еще охраны. Жду отчет завтра.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Для встречи с советом Дофламинго выбрал ресторан на берегу, недалеко от пристани. Лететь туда было недалеко, и это стало решающим фактором. Верго, судя по его выражению лица, все еще не смирился с выбором Дофламинго. Когда они ругались по телефону, Верго настолько вышел из себя, что повысил голос. Примирение стоило Дофламинго двух дополнительных нарядов охраны по периметру ресторана и отдельных наблюдательных пунктов на берегу. Дофламинго терпеливо молчал — ссориться с Верго больше не хотелось. 

К тому моменту, как все собрались, Дофламинго уже успел перекусить и теперь ждал, когда охрана досмотрит тех, с кем у него была назначена встреча.   
Он крутил в пальцах бокал вина и рассматривал прибывающих гостей. Кажется, они были удивлены выбором места для собрания. 

— Рассаживайтесь, друзья. Мы не задержимся надолго. — Он обошел стол. — А потом вы можете остаться и отметить здесь исход нашей встречи, чем бы она ни кончилась. — Дофламинго усмехнулся. Все будет так, как он скажет. Они ничего не решали, на таких собраниях ему всегда было смертельно скучно. — Я собрал вас здесь, потому что нашему бизнесу в последнее время стала угрожать реальная опасность. Все вы видели, что произошло со зданием главного офиса. Башню сейчас отстаивают, но инцидент может повториться. 

— Это было покушение? 

— Да, — коротко ответил Верго. 

— Ну не все так страшно, — Дофламинго улыбнулся Верго, и тот скривился. — Но мы не можем и дальше пускать все на самотек.

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Во-первых, мы уже увеличили количество охраны. Каждый работающий в корпорации проверяется на надежность. Нам не нужны крысы. У мятежников откуда-то был план здания. И я не знаю, что еще может оказаться в их руках. 

Повисла тишина. Стал слышен звук прибоя. 

— Чистка займет определенное время. Пока я бы не рекомендовал вам появляться в главном офисе, — сказал Верго. 

Дофламинго кивнул. 

Он подошел к подоконнику и прислонился к нему спиной. Почувствовал ветер, который не долетал вглубь комнаты. 

— Второй пункт на повестке — консервация всех закрытых фабрик. В связи с активизацией антиправительственных групп, надо сделать это как можно скорее. Они найдут ученого, способного приготовить настоящее лекарство, это лишь дело времени. Подходящие условия — на каждом закрытом заводе. Этого нельзя допустить.

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Часть можно уничтожить. Часть перестроить под нужды государства. Из той, что ближе всего к столице, предлагаю сделать казино или развлекательный центр. И, в-третьих, Цезарь сейчас работает над тем, чтобы вакцина не имела смертельного эффекта. То есть тех, кто пропустит прием, можно будет откачать. Это повысит продажи, поэтому я предлагаю снизить цену. 

Комнату наполнил невнятный шепот. Дофламинго довольно уселся на подоконник и достал телефон. 

— Я даю вам время посовещаться. Двадцать минут, думаю, хватит. 

Он отвернулся и отхлебнул вина. Не так-то просто было игнорировать тяжелый взгляд Верго, который был готов в любую секунду броситься и оттащить его от окна. Сейчас Верго везде видел опасность, похоже, он злился на себя за то, что не сумел предотвратить теракт. Но мятежники использовали новый вид бомб, который даже собаки не могли обнаружить. Что о людях говорить. 

Верго помешал ему дописать сообщение Ло. Он бросил свой наблюдательный пункт у двери и подошел к Дофламинго. 

— Так и будешь стоять тут? Сейчас ты прекрасная мишень для снайпера. 

— Тебе везде мерещатся заговоры. Вокруг ресторана оцепление, расслабься, — сказал Дофламинго и отвернулся, дописывая смс. «Приеду через час, достань из погреба бутылку Совиньона и сними с себя все».  
«Еще что-нибудь?» — пришел ответ почти сразу. Дофламинго усмехнулся. Он мог проигнорировать явный сарказм и перечислить все, что он рассчитывает получить сегодня от Ло. А по приезду наблюдать, как Ло будет делать вид, что ничего не читал, и бороться с бешенством и смущением.   
А можно было сказать ему это все при встрече. И второй вариант устраивал Дофламинго чуть больше. 

***

Дни и ночи слились, Ло потерял счет времени. Ему нравился Грин Бит. Ло никогда не доводилось жить в подобном месте — он видел такие острова только на картинках. В рекламе на телевидении. В каталогах туристических фирм, которые иногда приносили его бывшие коллеги в городской больнице. Даже если копить всю жизнь, зарплаты рядового врача хватит только на пару недель в этом раю. 

Дофламинго иногда уезжал, и у Ло было время погулять по окрестностям. В моменты вынужденного безделья Ло часто вспоминал о работе. Он никогда так надолго не оставлял больницу и мучился, потому что не знал, куда себя деть и чем заняться. Дофламинго не отпускал его, а на все вопросы отвечал, что нет разницы, где будет скучать Ло: дома или тут. Пока восстанавливали главное здание, многие сотрудники перешли на дистанционную работу. Ло не знал, куда перевели медицинский отдел, но подозревал, что в одну из городских больниц. Ло мог бы работать и там, но, наверное, Дофламинго хотел, чтобы Ло развлекал его.

Ло думал, что не сможет находиться с Дофламинго в одном доме больше нескольких часов, но тот большую часть времени проводил в кабинете за бумагами или разговаривал по телефону. Ло чувствовал себя лишним ровно до тех пор, пока Дофламинго не тащил его в спальню. При всей его изобретательности и тяге к экспериментам, он больше всего любил комфорт, и его кровать была что надо. 

Ло был близок к тому, чтобы ненавидеть себя. Но Дофламинго обладал потрясающим чутьем — едва только Ло начинал закипать, он вытрахивал из него все беспокоящие его мысли.   
С ним было хорошо. Он всегда держал Ло в напряжении. 

 

Ло не знал, сколько времени прошло, но однажды Дофламинго сказал: 

— Собирайся. 

У Ло ничего не было. Он остался стоять в прихожей, как был, и ждал, пока Дофламинго возьмет свои вещи.

Потом они снова летели на вертолете, и Ло рассматривал город с высоты птичьего полета. Внизу серой пылью текли дороги, зеленели газоны, деревья темнели и гнули свои кроны под порывами теплого ветра. Лето уже перевалило за половину. Ло только сейчас осознал это. Вот поэтому он ненавидел безделье, от него терялось ощущение времени, и недели сливались в один долгий бесполезный день.   
За это время Ло мог бы спасти несколько жизней или продвинуться в своих исследованиях. Но он мастерски проебал это время с подачи Дофламинго, и — не хотелось это признавать — ужасно, кошмарно расслабился. Ему скорее хотелось свою прежнюю жизнь обратно, но вместе с тем он боялся, что привык жить по-новому. Привык к Дофламинго. 

Вертолет приземлился на площадке в центральном сквере.   
Дофламинго повернулся к Ло и как когда-то сказал: 

— Выходи. 

И Ло не знал, где проштрафился на этот раз. Спрашивать он в любом случае не будет.   
Он стиснул зубы и спрыгнул на землю. Все хорошее должно было рано или поздно закончиться. 

Лопасти поднимали с нагретого асфальта пыль и сухие листья. Ло глядел, как вертолет взмыл в воздух, как большая диковинная стрекоза, и быстро исчез из виду. 

Ло был совсем недалеко от дома. Он сжал в руке ключи и зашагал по тротуару вдоль главного проспекта, пялясь на рекламные щиты и растяжки. Новый интернет провайдер, фестиваль фейерверков, показ мод и снижение стоимости «Смайла». Если Дофламинго шел на уступки, то в итоге намеревался заработать еще больше. 

Телефон завибрировал, и Ло отвлекся от своих мыслей. Пришло сообщение — незнакомый ему адрес и короткое «Жду вечером». Ло усмехнулся и прибавил шагу. 

Впереди, вдалеке, над макушками деревьев, блестела стеклами заново отстроенная башня главного здания DF Corp.


End file.
